The Secrets of the Time Gate: The Beginning Conflict
by Lucidiagoth
Summary: See what happens when your ideas come to life, and why they werent approved. This is the one place where you will review your idea for a hero, and they become the antagonist in the next chapter. Be prepared for what comes out of the other side, when the Timegate is gone forever... Send me hero ideas for every episode to come all ideas looked over and accepted. And what is W/Rachel
1. HQ

For those who have never seen the world of Lost Saga, it is made up into 6 categories. The Melee's, The Range, The Magi, The Special, The Premium and the Rare.

**Melee's**

The Melee's are a genetic breed of warriors whose skills are directed froward at a close range. People like Knights and Boxers and other martial artists fall under this category. Melee's are consider the strongest of the hero classes because of the fact that they can have a range of excruciating power and speed. They were the ones who created the triangle of power, theoretical triangle that shows a heroes greatest strengths and weaknesses. The melee's are universally weakest in comparison to range's, and strongest against the magi.

**Range's**

The Range's are also a genetic breed of warriors, but have obtained a more concentrated skill with a weapon that devises a long distance. People in history like Robin Hood and Clone Troopers fall under this category. What Range's don't have in long distance power, they make up for in minor short distance strength and accuracy in a long-range of distances. In the triangle of power, range's are universally the weakest against the magi, but strong against the Melee's.

**Magi's**

The Magi's (Mage's, Sage's, Magicians, Magic's, etc.) are a somewhat genetic breed of warriors, but have obtained the knowledge of the worlds non-living features and turned it into a strength. People like nurses and sorcerer's fall under this category. Ranges tend to create add-on effects to all of their attacks to do more damage than those of other classes. In the triangle of power, Magi have strength against those who can commit to long-range sneak attacks, but spend so much time focusing on the far ahead, threat they forget to see whats in front of them, already hitting them while they are performing enchantments and other worldly spells.

**Special's  
**

The special's are not a genetic breed of warriors, because nobody can truly classify them as one of the previous three categories of people. People like rock stars and werewolves fall under this category. A special hero is put in the center of the triangle of power, because they have enough power to destroy the three other types, but at the same time could be weaker. They have no defined fighting style that can be said for all special heroes.

**Premium's  
**Premium's are also not a genetic breed of warriors, but are so powerful that they are almost confused for a genetic breed. People from Premium worlds met, and ganged together in a rage against the world, all sorts of people like fantasy archers or anchor carrying pirates. In the theoretical triangle, Premiums are put on the outside of the triangle, because they have so much strength that they overpower the other hero classes. They have mixed fighting style combinations, such as people who are a combo of Magi's and Melee, Range's and Melee, or Magi and Range's.

**Rare's  
**Rare's are ancient warriors, and have so much strength that nobody can stand up against one of them. It is for that reason that they stay solitude, only trying to survive at their own advantages. Rare's are born from the ashes of powerful gears, and have the mind sets of those who fell in those ashes. People such as Chi masters and ancient demons fall under this category. They have a super-defined fighting style, so strong that rare people have ever mastered their will of fighting. They are theoretical emotionless.

**The Purpose of Gear  
**Gears are strength in what you carry on you. Gears are things from the clothes you wear, the hats you hold, the belts on your waist and the stuff in your hands. Every gear has a skill, and every skill has a separate ability. Weapon skills define the hero's class, and like all gears are used differently depending on the skill they have as a warrior. Clothing skills define the character of a hero, and their back stories. They are used depending on how much heart a hero has. Belt skills or Trinket skills define a characters mind, and how well they use it when under pressure. The stronger a will to protect you have, the better your trinket skill will be. Finally, there is the hat or helmet skill, which defines the style of a hero. The stronger in strength a helmet is, the more style is hidden underneath.

_Now that I have explained a small back story to the heroes, allow me to explain why I, am explaining this all to you._

_Kids all across the world play lost saga. Kids all across the world have always dreamed of putting their own hero into lost saga, and how that would change the fun of the game. Special Forces Units all over the game have denied of this for quite some time. They have managed the gate up until this point. Somehow, the ideas have now outgrown the population of the special forces, and the Time Gate is acting odd. When the heroes come together for training in HQ, they noticed that in the center of all the Time Gates polls, was a small little white crack. On the other side of this white crack, is the life of every idea that has ever been created, but unrecognized._


	2. The City of Lost Saga

What happens to the life of our favorite heroes as they enter the world? Well, the geography of where they live all connect. If you were to take out a map, The HQ lies in the center of everything, surrounded in its own factory shaped building in the middle of an army training base. The Training base is divided into three parts; Order, Legion and Undecided.

In the Orders third part of the land, they contain cities full of riches and powerful mercenaries. The streets are lines with gold around the taller buildings in the area. They have money that they can just toss off of buildings. Yet, within their own cities are gangs and thugs who want to seek the ruin of the man who has caused them all of this fine fines. Their minds are set on killing their leader. Their leader is Hazama, the man with the chains and knives. He has dark green hair that covers his right eye, his black soulless eyes, and a black hat that looks like a fedora. He wears a black business suit, held together by a green belt with a chain secretly concealed inside. His pale skin is masked by the evil face that laughs instead of cries. Hazama rules over Order with an Iron fist, demanding that the people who he drafts into this side destroy everything for territory. Refusal to his demands means to an immediate death. To the thugs and the common people, his word is law.

The Legion is a completely different lifestyle, completely dependant on war. They are what you would call, "the rebellion." They are a dirt land to the far third of the world full of compact dirt, battle scars and homes made of ripped up tents, with wooden posts marking the homes of the few. They are all the same, warriors determined to destroy Order, the people who both killed off their warriors and drained them of their funds in a single swoop of a weapon. Their leader is Ragna the Bloodedge, a man with a story like that of a dead mans. His hair was turned silver by the girl who loves him secretly, his eyes becoming odd as one turns red. His skin was as pale as the moon, glistening in lights many rays. He holds a large mass of steel, his sword that he hopes to use against the broot, Hazama. He wore a red leather jacket with rebellion symbols covering the front. He wore black baggy sweat pants, and midnight boots. He has black gloves with a silver object lying in the center, full of the energy of his blood lust. His belt was lined with memories of his, and he was in pain when he looked at his belt. This is only the basic part of his story. Ragna was driven by hatred, hatred to Hazama for killing his family Saya and Jin Kisargi. Hatred for the world Hazama created, a battle map that warps the world into a plane of un-mappable land.

Finally, the land of the undecided. It's a small little bubble of space that lies like a watchtower, above the world of Order versus legion. The HQ is a small navy blue platform in the sky. There are 2 circular platforms that float next to the HQ. In the center of the back of the HQ, was a large blue doorway. The back was easily defined and the energy inside was electric. The thing that made this so significant, was this was the one place where the premium clan (Ragna, Hazama, the ghost of Jin, the Exorcist, Xia and Xiao Long, Captain May, the Priest's, the Magic Lancers, the Special Forces, The Chaos Dalia's and the Sol Badguys) would come together to greet. This is where a new hero would step out of the time gate, and be drafted into either Legion or Order land. afterwards, there would be a large war to keep their new mercenary with them.

* * *

Lets take a look at Lost Saga City, a famous city that intersects Legion and Order. Very few live in this underground area. Special Forces control the mainframe network of the structure in the Timegate from here. Behind their underground secret base is a large set of land where peaceful people live in harmony. Boxers and their pet tigers roam the streets, taekwon do masters training with Muay Thai masters, and cowboys making peace with chieftain's. It is a secret area that allows people to live out their lives, and fulfill a peaceful dream of society.

Their leaders are the Special Forces, the guardians of the peace. If they were to turn on us, it would be catastrophic. There would be a third world war at hands, one that neither Legion or Order leaders would survive. This is why when a new master of the arts of special forces is born, they are removed from their families, and forced to live the rest of their lives guarding the timegate.

...

* * *

This is the last entry in the book of Lost Saga. There is nothing written after the last paragraph. There is a secret page out there somewhere, I just know it. Until I find this missing page, my life remains up here in a coffee shop working for minimum wage in Legion. It is true that Ragna the immortal has ruled this world for quite some time, and that Order is full of evil when Hazama the immortal is still at large. What does that make me? I'm nothing more than the first normal girl in the world. I stay hidden by my two treasure hunting parents. I wish I would see them more, but they have searched for Lost Saga City for a total time of two and a half years. I've been running the coffee shop alone, and with not much luck wither. It turns out that only May the immortal and Captain Hook the immortal Legionaries have ever come here to have something to drink.

Oh who am I kidding, this is just a boring life. I'm worried for my parents. I want to search the world like them one day, but a 16-year-old girl like me would never make it out in this world alone. I am an unskilled freak. Even the cat around here does better hunting than I do. One day I will leave this place to leave and find Lost Saga City. Until that day comes, I'm stuck serving maraschinos espresso double latte supreme to drunk pirates.


	3. Try Your Luck Kid

Today was another ordinary day at the coffee shop. I gave a good hundred drunken Captain Hooks and one hundred pirate trainees their hard lemon espressos until closing time. That's all that really happened. It's not like something amazing ever happens around here. I left the coffee shop at 6pm and went out. There was nothing better to do than what I had in mind. Casino time. The Casinos here in Legion were the only good thing about this place. They were large, and full of all sorts of games ranging from blackjack to slot machines. My favorite thing to do once I get there is to go to the slot machines. I may have never one game before, but maybe today would be different.

I walked south down Benson Ave. and turned left into the Casino painted in red bricks. I showed to the world what I really looked like. I wear a gold color jump suit with a pair of bunny ears as a hat and matching heels. I have a rabbit foot key chain hanging from a black belt. I strutted down the Casinos hoping to attract some attention to a lucky person who would give up their machine for me. Sadly, there just weren't any takers, so I went to an open slot and put in some money. SRY it read. Just my luck, nothing.

"Hey miss" a voice called out. I turned around and jumped up. I was looking at a boy who looked just like I did. The male had short spiky black hair, purple eyes, and a light skin tone. He wore a gold color tuxedo with matching shoes and tie. He also has a rabbit's foot tied around his neck and a small slot machine on his back.

"Hey miss, you here often?" His voice smelled of cinnamon and honey, and I was starting to lose my balance just staring at him.

"No, I usually only come on my shift ends." He laughs a little. He walks towards my slot machine and stares at me.

"Your playing the slots wrong." He whispers. I stare at his hand, and he pulls out an odd coin. On the heads side, there is a shamrock, and on the tails side there is a picture of a snake.

"Let me make you a little wager. If I can get the jackpot with this one coin, then you can keep all the money. If i lose, then you have to give me all of your earnings for the next week." I gasp. There is no chance that a man who just randomly strolls in here is going to win. The odds of him winning were slim and none to my 50:50 chances.

"My parents always told me risk taking was the devil. Yet again, my parents aren't here... OK. you have yourself a deal. But you have to promise that if you win, you come by my coffee shop every day, and if you lose, join Order." I smiled. He gave me a confident smirk and put the coin into the machine. The machines images began spinning. In this game, you only win if the three letters on the dials make up a word. If you get the word WIN, then you win all the money that is in the machine.

The first letter struck. It was an N in the third slot. The second dial stopped on an I. I jumped back. Was he about to win the jackpot? W finally placed itself, spelling WIN on the slot machine. The light started blinking all sorts of shades from purple to light green and even some oranges. Coins started flying out of the machine like crazy. The mysterious man held his hand out up and above his head, and a coin fell into it. His winning coin fell right into his hand.

"I guess you just won madame. I'll see you at the coffee shop of yours at around 9. Don't forget, the lucky ones always get what they want." The boy walks away with a smirk on his face.

"Who are you anyway?" I yell.

He turns around and tosses me his winning coin. "The name is Devon."

I would have normally chased this man who just appeared out of nowhere, but something happened to us. He gave me a jackpot, and I earned a customer. A win-win situation. Right? Suddenly, the air felt hot. It wasn't from the machines, something else was happening. A white crevice started to form in the ground. Hot air-filled the casino. The building started to rumble. I looked at my coins and at the door only a few feet away. Devon's voice ringed in my thoughts. "Don't forget, the lucky ones always get what they want." My mind was set.

I grabbed a brown fiber bag, and shoveled 3 handfuls of the jackpot into the bag. I then ran towards the door as fast as I could, the building collapsing behind me. As I got out of the building, it finally collapsed. The casino was gone. But why was the ground painted in white crevices? I looked up, and my eyes widened. Something was happening in no mans land. The HQ fell out of the sky.


	4. The Timegate's Freedom

A crowd formed around the rubble. In the remains of the casino, the HQ lie idle. The floor platform was destroyed, bent and cracked in every way seemed possible. Developer K, the man who was in charge of HQ, was dead and under his own stage. Finally, there was the Timegate, and it was untouched. But, the energy coming from the gateway felt electric and somehow dangerous. The lightning coming from the Timegate that fell out of the sky turned black. The center of the Timegate turned midnight blue, and a white crevice opened up in the center of the gate. A hand came out of the doorway, and everyone jumped back who had gathered around the collapsed platform.

Another hand popped out of the crevices like daisies. More and more hands just started trying to force themselves out. Why was this happening all of a sudden? The man named Devon appeared to the corner of my eye. He was showing a smirk of fear, and suddenly I realized that this even t taking place was not the act of a single release, but a jailbreak of captured entities. Could the Book of Lost Saga been predicting this very moment, a day where these atrocious people would burst out of the Timegate like a bunch of daisies?

One of the hands started to pull the rest of itself out, and the thing that came out did not look so endearing. The thing that came out was immediately labeled demon by the name processor on the door of the Timegate. The demon had no ordinary body like us human people, but rather a sheet and eye hole template. Demon had red jagged eyes with a yellow crucifix in the center. They were in a large black sheet from head to toe, drenched in blood and tears. He had large claws and teeth that looked like a sharks. Demon looked at us, and then jolted forward through the crowd, and into the sky. The female demon flew after the male, and then the rest of the hands started to fall back into the crevice. Everything looked fine, until the Timegate started to turn red.

Suddenly, a leg flew out of the crevice, and landed straight onto the ground. Another demon we all thought was stepping out of the gate, but in the reality of the situation, someone else had stepped out. A man who looked exactly like Devon had emerged from the Timegate. The name Lucky Rabbit appeared over his head. He stared straight at Devon. The duplicates eyes changed from purple to green, and a black snake took the shape of the pupil. Two red dots formed on the duplicates cheeks, and every other checker on his golden tuxedo had turned white. The duplicate jumped into the crowd, and snatched Devon right in front of us, then dashed towards Order. The female stepped out, and she looked exactly like me, but she had done the similar thing the other duplicate had done. her cheeks were printed with two dice, one reading a six, the other one reading a two. Her eyes had changed from a shade of purple to a full on black color. Her hair had changed from all black, to strips of white and gold. Without any hesitation, I was snatched by my duplicate. The Doppelganger ran into Order.

* * *

I had never actually seen Order before. I had lived very close to the border with my coffee chop, and yet I had never turned my head to see the blue terror of my homeland. If what I saw now is what Order looked like all the time, then Legion would not be considered a hell hole after all. All of the buildings were in ruins. Citizens ranging from Shadow Assassins and Tigers were in a mass panic. A Timegate had appeared where the office building belonging to Hazama was once. All sorts of strange and unnameable heroes flew out of the Timegate like butter, and chased down a civilian. They set fire to buildings, murdered innocent children who had no idea what they were to become, and removed all the weapons in Order's mass weaponry depot behind the ruins of the office building. How could you name a hero that you had no idea even was? Was I supposed to just guess that one guy was a master of everything, and the other was an Iguana? Heck, I think I might have seen a guy with hands made of clay run by me just a second ago, chasing down a pathetic Forcer.

The Lucky Rabbit put me and Devon down to the ground, and stared at us with an evil face. I thought the end was near. Clearly, they had brought us here to die in enemy territory, the greatest dishonor since killing a family member. I raised up my hands, waiting for a lashing of death. Nothing happened. I put my hands down, and noticed that my cuff started to glow. I picked my finger around the cuff, and felt a coin. It was Devon's coin. His lucky coin. The coin had done a life saving miracle. The two Lucky Rabbits were stuck to the ground in a small little crater, unconscious. Devon gave me a look, and then we bolted for Hazama. He was the closest authority figure in the city, so he was our only hope.

Hazama was dead. His sister Hazama was dead. Ragna would be pleased to hear that they were dead, but not when he hears about what had killed them. Above the dead body of Hazama, was a girl in an amazing white jumpsuit. Her hair was auburn, and in a long bob. She turned to us, holding a golden bow and arrow made of sunlight. A blue plate was on her head, with a funny symbol, as well as tag coming from a white cape that flew out her hair as she slightly floated into the air.

"Greeting children. I mean you no harm, just return to your home, and I will do the rest." the woman said in a calm voice.

"Wh-Who are you!? Your not a hero from our world!" Devon yells. His eyes begin to bulge as he waits for an answer from the woman who was silent.

"I am Tsubaki Yayoi, I am the one who has killed this man. He was a friend, and a man who deserved to die. I shall take his place as a leader for now. What is your bidding in this blue land?"

I hear the sound of money behind us. They must have unthawed! Immediately I yell out. "Destroy those two over there, they are trying to kill us!" Tsubaki aims a single arrow of light, and the two beasts are shishkabobed. They fade into a blackened ash that whips into the air.

"You are welcome young children. Now, if you don't have anymore requests, I must stop the Idealnomes from taking over this world."

"What are Idealnomes?" I ask.

"They are every hero that has not been authorized by the Special Forces Operation brigade Squadron. We haven't much time. If there is nothing else, I must be leaving."

"Wait! You said you knew Hazama right?" She kills three demons with an arrow then turns to us.

"Yes, he was a traitor to me."

"Then you must come with us. We must tell Ragna."

Her face turns bright red. "RAGNA IS HERE! That two-timing, shrimpy, back-stabbing, -" She walks over into the red land of Legion, leaving the people here completely undefended. I would have worried, but if there is any chance that those two that we just killed will come back in a spawning fashion, then I don't want to stick around. I run towards Tsabukai with Devon, and we show her the way into Legion territory. more Importantly, we head her straight into the main government building.

"Ragna is in here. He should be the tenth floor." Devon said. Tsabukai's hair floats upwards with her blanket. She begins to float up the building, and into the tenth floor. I eyeball Devon, and suddenly, the Timegate appears to us in the corner of our eyes. Something was wrong with the Timegate. Idealnomes, whatever they were, had been flowing out of our gate like it had been theirs. To make matters worse, the Timegate started to shake. The world began shaking with the Timegate. Cracks started to appear on the Timegate's backside. The bigger the cracks were, the larger the earthquake was. Finally, a good thing and a bad thing happen. The good news is that the earthquakes just stop. The bad news is, the Timegate self destructs.

"Attention!" the loud speakers go off. "I have an announcement to make. It has come to me that Order is under a great peril, and my mortal enemy has been vanquished. To be more matter of factly, it seems that the world of Legion and Order are both about to collapse because the Timegate's have both just destroyed themselves. As a result, i have one of two options to choose between. I either let us die, or we join sides with order and become a new country against the Idealnomes."

The crowd is whispering. To join with Order... Our last hope for survival was with Order...

"I now officially announce that I, Ragna the Bloodedge, declare a new two-sided world. It is the Idealnomes, ideas not officially authorized to live, against the wickedness of us, Ordegion. I will now ask that anyone who lives in our civilization take shelter immediately. A team of warriors will arrive to a few of your houses and draft the strongest available person to help us in the fight against the Idealnomes."

The crowd cheers. "And as for you Idealnomes still in the city, I am turning on something we call the battle-force field." Suddenly, a white sphere of energy raises itself from the ground up, and the Idelanomes are sent flying above the field, and down into Idealnome territory.

This is only the beginning.


	5. The Attic

That night, Devon and I slept over at my place. I owed him a coffee date. We talked for hours on end, and I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"Wait, wait. So the guy walks in completely drunk, sits on the chair, throws up on another customer... and buys another beer?"

"You had to be there Devon. You just had to see what the customer did after he got thrown up on."

"What happened?"

"He got so mad, he ordered the hardest coffee we had and drove home 100% drunk."

We laughed. I haven't had this much fun since I was with my parents. I missed them so much, but I knew somewhere in my mind, that they would be impressed for the work that I have don't to the coffee shop and all. I wonder sometimes if they are even still alive after being gone for so long. Could they have found Lost Saga City, or is it still all myth, and they died because of it.

Devon went to the coffee brewer and made himself another cup. His smile quickly changed to a smirk. He looked up at the ceiling, and then turned to me.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. I looked up, and he hesitated. But nothing was being done, and no sound was being made.

"Are you okay Devon? Did you accidentally pour yourself a glass of hard lemonade?"

"No, I'm serious. Something's going on up there." I looked up, and all of a sudden, I hear the sound of glass breaking. I hesitate to the register and walk slowly to the stairs, carrying the heavy metal box. Slowly I creep up each stair, making sure not to make a single noise to alert the intruders that I am coming up.

"Girl, you best know what you're doing." Devon said. I turned to him with a scared face.

"My name is Jennabell, and I hope so too." I whisper. I continue up the stairs, still holding the large metal register. Out of nowhere, I can hear voices coming from behind the wall. The voices were eerie, and smelled of garlic and dirty diapers.

"Have you found it yet Manny?"

"No. This girl has more books with little pictures in it than an old woman has fine china. Where am I supposed to find a book on Richard and Vana Walsh's discovery in a house full of crap!"

"How about you try the first place you looked again. I'm sure that a mailbox in the attic would be the perfect place to hide a large book."

"And I told you that if we were to find a large book, we should look inside that big 'ol head of your filled with hot air."

I burst up the last few steps, and found myself face to face with two demons who had been out of the Timegate first. Demons.

"For Zeus, we have found the girl!" The man called Manny yelled out loud. I threw the register at the demon, and it phased right through him.

"Foolish girl, do not disturb the dead with foolish melee. As ghostly demons, we are only phased by that of which a mage can mass produce! You can't do nothing to us!" the woman shouted. Devon took a step forward and glared at the demon woman. He then pulled out his lucky coin. He threw his coin into the air, and let it land on the ground. The top side was a shamrock.

"What was the point of flipping a stupid coin?" Manny asked.

"This. JACKPOT!" Devon yelled. As if the words had an ancient or secret meaning, a slot machine appeared out of thin air in front of Devon.

"How did you-"

"I picked up a thing or two when I was with that good for nothing copy of me." Devon yelled. He pulled the slot, and the dials spun. The demons stood still, waiting for the result of the word jackpot that he had said. The letter began to fall. W. I. N. Suddenly the machine turned on its own, and shot a barrage of coins at the demons. They showed expressions of pain, and the impact of the coins left green and yellow marks on them.

"The boy, how did he do that?" the demons yelled in harmony.

I looked around for something that could finish off these ridiculous cloaked bad guys. The only useful objects in the room that caught my attention were a book, three glass bottles and a vacuum cleaner. THE VACUUM! If the demons are anything like I think they are, just ordinary ghosts with an eviler purpose at heart, then the vacuum will do just the trick. I throw the register at the demons and make a mad dash for the vacuum cleaner. The demons were only phased for a moment, and then they divided themselves among us. The male demon was coming after me.

The demon named Manny took out a hand that looked like that of a zombies, and started slashing his long fingernails at me, trying to knock me down. I didn't know what to do when I looked into the eyes of the cloaked devil. SLASH! He managed to knock me down a few inches away from the vacuum cleaner.

"Take this you keniving male!" the other demon called out. Devon was hurled into the bookcase besides me, and a book fell into his unconscious lap. Both of the demons eye-balled the book with wide eyes.

"It's the book we need! Grab it Manny!" the demon yelled out. Both of the demons made a slow and auspicious float towards Devon. They were distracted by a book on his lap. This was my chance! I pushed myself forward, and grabbed the vacuum. I flipped the on-switch on the vacuum dated 1995, and a wind gust shot into the vacuum. The two demons felt themselves being pulled into the vacuum.

"No! Not now! Not when we are this close!" the woman yelled!

"Oh, shut up Margavia." Manny proclaimed. In a matter of 5 seconds, their bodies were consumed into the vacuum. The basement was clear of the demons that had haunted the attic.

I flopped to the ground. My heart was pounding with a rush of adrenalin. What were they after that made them go after Devon? I walked up to the book on his lap. I flopped backwards. The book they were looking for was this journal taped to the back of a book. The book was a second copy of the pages about the City of Lost Saga. The journal behind the book had a cover with the picture of the owners.

Mom and Dad.


	6. How to Lose Customers

Devon and I met up the next day at the coffee shop. I explained to him everything that happened last night, and he was shocked that he didn't remember anything. I showed him the vacuüm containing the two demons, and Devon examined it. After only a few seconds, he gave me a look of approval. He told me that I had done a nice job with what I have done. That's when I showed him The Book of Lost Saga. He jumped back as I showed him what he did remember, a book that fell on his lap in the middle of the fight.

"This book, it just fell out of the bookcase coincidentally, and landed in your lap long enough for me to suck those two demons into the vacuüm." I said.

"Amazing. But, what's so special about the book that saved my life?" Devon asked.

"Uh, miss?" a pirate captain called out.

"In a minute." The pirate sat back down and continued talking with his crew. "It's not what saved your life, it's what just helped ease mine." I flipped over The Book of Lost Saga, revealing the journal written by my parents.

"What's inside of this?" Devon asked.

"I haven't even opened this yet. I feel that If I open it, and it's just a picture, then I was no closer than I was a week ago."

"Have you even attempted it?"

"Uh, miss?" the captain asked. I gave him a glare and he turned back to his sailor buddies and crew.

"No, I haven't attempted it. If there's nothing in it, then it would be a waste of my time. But, if there is some valuable information inside of the book, I have to read it. Oh, how am I going to make a decision."

"Just do what I always do, have someone else read it for you. If it's worth listening to, then what you do is snatch the book and read it for yourself. It's a fool-proof plan." Devon insisted.

"Just who am I going to ask to read this book?"

"MISS! WHERE'S MY DAMN COFFEE!" The sailor yelled. Do I even need a lightbulb over my head...

I walked over to the sailor who was complaining to me to get his coffee, and flopped the book on top of his lap. He stared at me with a conflicting and grim stare.

"It's about time you got over here miss. I want another hard coffee, extra hard." The sailor exclaimed.

"Before you get your coffee. we thought we would ask you a few questions. Is that okay with you?"

"No. Get me my damn coffee." Devon stood up and took away his current cup of extra hard, hard coffee.

"Look pal, the nice woman over here would just like to ask you if you could open this here book of hers. Is that such a big problem that you have to be annoying and confuse the rest of us literates with you unessacary wise cracks!" Devon yelled. The entire café stared at Devon.

To my surprise, the pirate captain was sitting in the café when Devon made his comment. A girl, about 23 with dark brown hair in a thick ponytail curved to the side and holding an anchor in her orange get up, stood and walked slowly towards Devon. She stopped in front of him and held her anchor over her shoulder.  
"You think my crew are a bunch of illiterates, bub." she said. "Let me tell you something boy. Nobody insults my crew unless they want to die today. But, were gonna let it pass on the account of that book of your. There are pages in that book that even pirates wont dare steal." The captain took the book away from Devon and shook the contents. My parents book fell out of her hand and flopped to the ground. The book flew open, and a page fell out of it.

"That page on the floor, that is what you never want to let a pirate touch!" the captain cried, jumping back as the page revealed itself. "Move out men, this place is dead to us so long as those pages are still here." She put her anchor down and ran out of the building. I tried to stop them, but they all just fled like little school girls from a burning school.

Devon and I stared at each other like it was a part of our faults that I may never see them again. One of the pirates walked back into the room. "Oh and miss, I still never got my refill." My face turned red-hot and I threw the contents of the coffee at his pants. He ran out, screaming in pain.

* * *

It took me a couple of hours to get my cool. Nobody came back into the café during that time. I stood up with confidence and thought over what I had just done, and then walked over to my parents journal. The page that had fallen out was still in its previous position, lying right on top of the next page. I walked over to the page, and picked it up. The page that fell out was the first page, still slightly binded to the book. The upper half was burned. I didn't dare read the burned page because it gave me the feeling that my parents had died in a brutal fire. I flipped the book.

"What's wrong Jenna?" Devon asks. I look up at him.

"I just can't do it. I'll read the page when I an emotionally ready, but if I read it when the time isn't right, I will just break down and cry. I-I-I just cant." I explain. Devon smiles. He puts the page back into the book and hands it to me, as well as the same with The Book of Lost Saga.

"Then hold onto it until the time is right."


	7. Escape with a Smoking Gun

I got up and onto my feet, and Tsabukai walked in with a blank face. She looked around, then eyeballs me. She seemed different. Her hair seemed a lot more stiff, her eyes were less exaggerated as usual. Even her stare didn't look like her. Something didn't feel right in the air either. The air was tense, and full of high pressure. She pulled out her bow and then drew an arrow.

"I'm sorry Jenabell, for my intruding, my spying, my acknowledgment of your kind existence, but I am going to have to kill you." Tsabukai said in a soft tone.

"Is everything alright Tsabukai? That doesn't sound like you at all." I said.

"You have underestimated me my friends, since the conflict and the divide, everything is too real. I have a short list of people who are allowed to live in this city, and you are not on this list." My mind suddenly flickered on. I just realized that she was being literal in what she was saying.

"Tsabukai, don't play games with me. What's going on." I said. She drew back an arrow and Devon backed up. She put down her arrow and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but were going to have to kill you Jennabell, you are not one of us. You are an Idealnome to the world, and Ragna will not allow one of them to exist on our city." Tsabukai said. I stepped back in disbelief.

"Tsabukai, what's going on. I just don't understand. I can't be an Idealnome because I have lived here for my entire life. The Timegate has let out the Idealnomes, while I was born this way!" Hell, We saved your life not that long ago before the other Idealnomes even started surging out of the gateway! Is this how you repay your debts Tsabukai, with killing those who you hold nearby. Is this how you plan to repay Devon and I!"

Tsabukai pulled her arrow back again. "Tsabukai, what are you doing!? Why are you doing this?" Devon yelled. Tsabukai summons a light veil around her bow, holding the arrow to the ground.

"It is the will of Ragna that I do that such thing to you both. I only partake in this brutal shot by his will against Idealnomes. As a friend, I am ending your lives now quickly and painlessly so you don't have suffering in your near future." She holds up her bow, aiming the arrow directly at me. "I know this is not the ending you wished to have, and it's probably a little sad, but I cannot deny the will of Ragna, my superior." The string is pulled back even further, the arrow tip glowing a line of sight, hitting me right in the chest. I am paralyzed with fear.

"Farewell my friends. May we meet again in another life." The sound of the arrow's release is let out. I closed my eyes, awaiting the weapon to pierce through my heart, and catch my last breath, as it is released with a single shot. I awaited my remorse, my last requiem. I opened my eyes at the sound of an explosion. Had the arrow been an exploding arrow, determined to strike fear and damage? I was still standing, without an arrow in my chest.

"Jennabell. You're... alive?" Devon said in confusion. i looked to the ground at a disintegrated arrow tip. Smoke rose from the pile of ashes left behind. The trail was traced to a nearby table in the corner of the room. A man and a woman stepped out, revealing themselves.

The woman wore a white button down, long-sleeved blouse and a black skirt about as high up as half of her thigh. Around her left leg was a gun holster. She wore black combat boots, and she wore her snow-white hair in a long tied fashion over her pale skin.

The man wore a black, ripped T-shirt with a skull tatoo on his right bicep. He had a gun holster around his right leg. Along his blue jeans and black army boots were designs of silver flames and other punk tattoos. He wore his bright red hair in a waste long ponytail over his darker skin.

In both of their hands was a weapon that I had not recognized before, a midnight black gun with silver lining. The gun had smoke trailing from it and into the ashes. "Lets not share any bloodshed now." the man said. I couldn't help but smell his honey scented breath.

"What business do you have in interrupting in our affairs in New Ordegion! Explain yourselves or be slaughtered like a pig!" Tsabukai shouted. The girl took a step up.

"Simple answer really." The girl said in a british accent. "You want to take her away from the world for being different, you know, lock away their souls to the great beyond when they have done nothing wrong except learn a newer technique during her natural-born existence. Is it because of fear of our new-found strength, or is it because we're just different? Maybe we know things. Maybe your precious leader Ragna, is just scared that we know his fears and weaknesses."

Tsabukai stood idle, finally looking away, and firing an arrow at the man behind the woman who just defended us. Without hesitation, and at a lightning speed, he hold\s up his gun and an explosion erupts from the gun. The blast both disintegrated the arrow, and knocked Tsabukai into the wall immediately next to the door.

The woman walks up to Tsabukai, ans stares at her muttering something out loud. "You want to know something woman? I hate angelic she beasts who are just like you. When I was young and in high school, I walked home from school, and you people made me watch an arrow strike her heart. My mother's heart. She was all that was left with me since my father died. I've waited so long to have a revenge shot for my mom." She holds her finger over the trigger and aims it at Tsabukai. Tsabukai tries to free herself from the wall with no luck. Her eyes widen in fear.

"I should have found a way to kill you when you killed my mother. I should have found a way. But~" She stops and looks at Tsabukai. "What is that around your neck?" she asks. She wrapped her finger around one of her hairs, and pulled it out of her head. Tsabukai suddenly passed out. The woman walked behind a wall, and out of nowhere it collapsed into a barrage of explosions. The words "revenge shot" had been yelled out just seconds before the explosion. The woman pulled the gun into the gun holster and walked over the body of Tsabukai. The moved away some of her hair and frowned at her.

"I should have figured when I say the eyes. She has a silver Mantixipclicle hair. Her body is surprisingly pale and her neck is engraved in a rose. It looks like our friend here had not been actually under Ragna's full will. I believe that somehow the Timegate is causing this, maybe even Rachel Allucard." Devon walked towards the woman.

"What's a mantid- whatever you called it hair? and why di you make such conclusions?"

"A Mantixipclicle hair is a hair connected to the thought processes of your instincts. When it turns silver, it means that there is a loss to this connection, but this hair can only turn silver if it is dyed, or you age to a point where you get white hair. The only exception left to this rule is being marked or controlled unwillingly, causing the hair to turn a pale white, confusing them into believing whoever's mark this is. And judging that this symbol is a rose, Rachel Allucard is probably behind the cause of this. The sudden . ?docid=29846879ce of the Timegate's flow in energy could have caused an infrared disorder in a vampires mind, such as Rachel." The woman paused.

"Grab your gear, we need to escape this Twilight zone drama before we realize how many other people could have been infected."

"We don't even know who you two are!" I yelled. The woman looked at me hesitantly.

"I am a free spirit. The name is Amy Marie Walker, and this is my brother, Joe Walker."

"Uh guys, I don't mean to alarm you" Joe said "but it seems you revenge shot has awaken the city. I hear sirens going off. We need to move now if we don't want to get interrogated, or possibly affected by the same fate as your friend here." I looked out side and heard the blares of alarms and sirens. These sirens only went off in the case of a threat or an emergency. We were that threat. Devon threw my a change of clothes from his coat, and we ran out into the city.


	8. Into Hiding

A gambit, a game of chance in the darkest hour of our lives. A living heck, just waiting to be unleashed. Death at it's final hour. This is how I view the game of life and chance. This is also how I view our current situation.

Devon led u sout of the coffee shop and into a dark allyway a couple of blocks down the street. We scaled to the top of the building and took a view of the city. The world started to darken, not as a result of night, but as a result of an impending darkness approaching in the air. Ordegion had experienced this a lot in the past few weeks, but not as bad as this. Instead of a few dark clouds that had been gone for a few days, it was a large swarming storm cloud, with a dark center pouring out evil.

"I feel that the city may be this way because Ragna has declared us a threat. of course if that is true, then my theory on the Timegates loss of flowing energy would also be correct, and a bigger ploy than what we know exists in this world we live in." Amy said.

"Anyone and everyone will be after us, I mean, just look at the center of the city by the destroyed casino." Joe replied. I turned my attention and noticed that around the broken casino was every person that I had even known and more were in the plaza with full on white hair. All of their skin had gona as pale as the snow in winter, and everyone's eyes were staring blankly forward.

"There has to be somewhere we can go to fix all of this? I mean, how did all of this even begin? If we stay up here, we will be spotted by the witches and the pilots for the kage ninjas, or even Tsabukai if she ever wakes up." Devon acknowledged. I widened my eyes, realizing that maybe the answer wasn't that far away. I couldn't help remember what had happened before Tsabukai broke into my coffee shop. I poured coffee on a sailors krotch. I pulled a burned page out of the jornal my parenst had, but didn't dare read it. A page that looks like it belonged to... THE BOOK OF LOST SAGA! I never thought about it before, but wasn't the last passage I read in the book burned in a very similar pttern? I pulled out the page and blurred my eyes, then flipped the book to the last page. The burn patterns matched. I focused back onto the pages and pulled out The Book of Lost Saga.

I looked around and saw an open area where I could lay out both of the books. I put them side by side to one another. Taking out the page from my parents journal, I put the two burned pages next to one another, lining the burned pages. The book began to glow golden, and they three of them looked over my shoulder. The Book of Lost Saga rose into the air, sealing the two burned pages in a golden light, perfectly repairing them.

A voice sounded off as the book gently rose higher into the air. "To access the knowledge within my pages, roll eight dice, and equal 4." I grabbed my gear that I took from the coffee shop, went into a second of privacy for them to talk, and got changed. I wore the exact same thing that I had wore than night in the casino. I looked behind my rabbit's foot, and pulled out a pair of dice that were tied together by a string. This was only two dice. How could I possibly even think about the answer to this problem with only 2 dice. Even then, how could I make a combo of four with eight dice. The math doesn't add up.

Even with including Devons dice, I would only have obtained half of the dice that I would need. These trinkets will never equal 4. Devon showed that he thought it through, and then widened his eyes at Amy and Joe's gunholsters.

"You need to give me those gunholsters, It might be the only thing that can help Jennabell at the moment." Devon said. Amy turned away.

"When she can diversify an Idealnome from a real person, then I'll let you have my gunholster." Amy said. "Unless you want to know why I call my guns rapid fire trigger Revenge Shot." She said leaning in towards Devon. Devon's face showed fear, but then relaxed.

"Bitch please, I will not be scared of you while I am up on a roof." Devon said in a calm voice. He whipped his hand across her leg and Joe's, and closed his eyes. Purple dust encased over the gunholsters, and Devon's hands started to glow. The dust then flew up and into the ky, revealing 4 more dice. I smiled and kissed Devon's cheek.

The book repeated itself. "Solve the puzzle to gain my wisdom." I turned to the book and thought about the pssibility of solving this impossible puzzle. There was no way on Earth that you can make eight dice roll and equal 4. What kind of puzzle am I tryiong to solve? If there is no answer, then how could the book contain any wisdom, and if the book did contain wisdom, how did my parents rip out this page and solve this riddle?

A dark whisper curled over my shoulder. "Jennabell...Jennabell...Jennabell you need to roll into a 4." I looked around, trying to find the voice. It never repeated itself, and it didn't sound like any voice I remembered. I need to roll into a 4? I need to- WAIT A MINUTE! That's it!

I threw my dice into the air and they fell down next to each other. Snake eyes. The book rose higher, and scribbled on the back of the repaired page what I had thrown. I threw my next two dice very carefully to the right of the lower dice. The two dice I threw landed exactly how the original two landed. Pair of 2's. The next two dice I threw in a way that one landed above the dice to the far right and one to the right of that same dice. Pair of 3's. The last two dice I threw landed below the previous dice that was on the farthest right. Pair of 4's. When all of the dice were looked at from a distance, they made out the shape and equivalency of 4.

The book shuddered, and then flipped to the repaired page. The page flipped over, revealing an entire chunk of paper that had been inked out or unwrittenin. The pages sewed themselves into the framework, and slowly dropped. Had the book rcognized something that I had done as it scribbled in the number 4 that I had rolled? Why were the pages all empty? Had secrets been hidden within the content, or had it simply been unused?

"When you are ready~" the book hit my hands, turning the two pairs of dice back into gunholsters. "~then place your hands on the first page, and begin your jorney into the hidden knowledge." The trinkets we all had flew around into their original positions, around our waists and (in Amy and Joe's case) around our legs.

A siren sounded off. The whirring of helicopter blades started roaring. A group of rogue assassins started sharpening their claws as they came closer to the building. As if we had much of a perfect timing moment, we opened the book and all put our hands on a blank page. A feeling of our skin becoming gilded filled the senses, and we vanished into thin air, along with the book.


	9. Ice Magic

We arrived wherever we did, standing in ice. It looked like the Himalayas, but towards the climb to Mt. Everest where the ground was covered in a thick layer of ice and snow.

"I will now show you what you will never see or be told again." The book narrated. As it spoke, words in black cursive printed into the pages. "We start with the tale of Incarnacious Frostus, the Ice Magician." A man in Ice magician gear stepped out of the snow. For those who have never seen an Ice magician before, he had short silver hair and deep blue eyes. He had a blue pointed hat over the two parts of his hair, and a cape made out of blue silk. He wore a long, robin egg blue cloak, covering him from head to toe in a basic, diamond like pattern. He had a staff completely made out of ice, spinning over his gloveless hands gilded in frozen energy. He walked forward, leaving his elf footprints in the snow.

"The man's name was Incarnacious Frostus, a beginning student in the school of Ice magicianry. Naturally, he was abandoned in the outskirts of the snow as a part of his survival training. Though, he wasn't out here for his training alone, but rather he was seeking the power to overpower his school for torturing him in near deathly warmth of 70*F. He finally received this power, but at a cost."

An image of a meteor crashing into the ice sketched itself in black and white in the book. As the picture sewed itself in, a comet began to fall towards us with blue flames roaring. We ran as fast as we could, away from the falling star.

Incarnacious never saw the star, and it turned, crashing into his body. The explosion was large, and was a shade of royal blue, with rays of fiery red and orange seeping through the midpoint of the explosion's fire. When the explosion ended, a large crater formed.

"This, as the Ice mages say, was the gift from their gods. An ancient doorway that saw into the future of life, but was sealed in a frozen wonderland."

Frostus got up and started observing what had fell on him, leaving him with multiple cuts and bruises. As he touched the door, a man came running out of the snow. The mysterious man gave Frostus a grim look of anger.

"Make this easy for yourself you bloody old fool, walk away from the gate and I wont walk up to ypu and murder you." He said. The man walked up to Frostus until they were face to face with one another. The mysterious man held one of his hands behind his back. The fist was glowing, and when he removed it for a punch to Incarnacious Frostus, he went flying into the trees, then chasing for him to d more damage.

"This can't be. It seems when the energy flow from the Timegate collapsed, it messed up with the ordinance of the Heroes and villains in Lost Saga. There was no man in this history other than Frostus." The book yelled. Incarnacious flew in front of us drenched in bloody clothes and a bloody jaw. He was unconscious.

"I have to end you today Incarnacious so my life will reign supreme to those of the rest of the world. Prepare to die!" The man yelled. The man walked out of the woods with a determined grim. He was sending up water from the ice. Spinning the water around him seemed to make him stronger.

"Soon the world will have no more control, and I will reign supreme over Rachel Allucard!" The man yelled. Amy poked at my shoulder.

"His Mantixiplicle hair, it's white. Rachel has gotten to him. We need to stop him before he messes up history." Amy whispered. I nodded. We ran out of the trees and posed ourselves, ready for battle. The man turned to us, and then pointed his gloved hands at Amy.

"Long time no see warden. I thought I had you done when I gave away your information to the opposite military." The man said. Amy jumped forward, ahead of the rest of us.

"Long time no see Kyogre. How was rotting in land prison helping you. Was it the torture that we had been hoping for?" Amy said.

"It was lots of fun, I even married my student while I was in there." Kyogre said. Out of the water, a woman stepped out and stood next to Kyogre. "Meet Kyogress, my evil and equally as powerful wife."

She wore a long pair of blue knee socks, a navy skirt and tank top with red circles on it. Her arms were inside of a long white arm that was specially customized with silver tipped fingers and yellow circles. She wore two tails like a large fishes, a crown made entirely put of ice and two navy colored sneakers with bronze lining. She had yellow eyes with red eyeliner around the eye and down to the jaw. She had long silver hair flowing over her deathly pale skin.

Kyogress was by far, much better looking and appeared much more heavily skilled than the appearance of her husband Kyogre. He wore a boxers mask with a red circle on the dome head of it that was newly added for him. He had a long sleeved navy shirt covered in red circles, as well as two cartoonishly large navy boxing gloves with a sole red circle on it. Shark fins lined his left shoulder and the middle of his right arm. He had long black jeans with the same pattern as the rest of his body, and shoes that resembled his female counterparts. His face was the same as hers with the red lining, and also had 2 tails, spiked black hair with a large spike covering over his left eye.

The two of them charged at us at full force, holding a ball of water in their hands. They shot us down with a gush of water from these balls of water. The air was so cold that the water ended up freezing us all to the ground.

"Come on now my silly little pretties, put up a fight or we'll end you sooner rather than later." Kyogre bent down. "I'll even lend you one hit, free of charge." he said in a childish manner. My face went red hot. I rubbed my helmet, broke out of the ice and charged at Kyogre with MY full force. I flip kicked him into the air, then throwing my dice into the air precisely so Kyogre would flop to the ground and the dice would crush him under it. The number on the dice was 5, and then that was how many times that the dice jumped on his body before it slung back to my waist.

Kyogre stood up, rubbing a little bit of blood off of his chin. He smiled and laughed. "You are strong for a slutty old hag. Sadly..." With lightning speed he ended up behind me. "... You just aren't good enough to best me."

What happened after that I don't even remember. Somehow I fell unconscious in the air. When I woke up, we were on the roof. A clock tower appeared when I woke up. It read 10:30. I had been gone for a total of 6 hours. I took a look around once my groggy feelings cleared up. Everyone was eyeballing the book. I walked over, and looked at what they were reading.

**SECRET #1**

_. Every hero was born from a gateway called the "Timegate." What very few realize is that the Timegate wasn't a full gateway. Pieces to it's full on stabiity and connection to the unstable world lie within history. The first part was recovered by a man who went by the name of Incarnacious Frostus, a student in the school of ice magic. He was roaming the wilderness in a special dimension founded by The Great Ice Gods Icearnius and Frostania. Out of nowhere, a star knocked the poor man unconscious in the snow, leaving him to die in a bloody pulp. When Incarnacious awoke from his unconscious state, he walked towards the remains of the star inside of a crater. He sacraficed all of his magic, and then the timegate turned blue, making a whirring sound.  
_

_. Why is thi san amazing feature to the Timegate? It gave every hero who ever came through it in one way or another, a bond. Every hero is linked partially to ice magic, including people such as Fire Mages and Cyber Medics.  
_

_We are all born from the blood of ice.  
_

* * *

__We examined the book that and the secret that it wrote down. I only had one question to as why this was considered a secret? Also, why did a secret get written into the book out of nowhere? Finally, did we just witness a part of history that hasnever been shared before.

The book's title suddenly changed in a fading fashion.

"The Secrets of The Timegate: The Book of Lost Saga.


	10. Forgotten Memories

"NO! You can't do this Jenna, It's way too dangerous!" Devon yelled.

"I have to Devon, it's the only way. I'm aware of the guards and such just let me do what I want to do. The risk isn't too high." I replied.

Allow me to fill you all in on whats going down. I don't know how it happened, but when I was in my room, I opened a page in my parents journal. All of her pages were empty, empty and untouched. It was a major let down. Out of nowhere, this breeze flipped the pages and opened to a written page, the first real page of theirs that I read. The thing that shocked my the most was this was no ordinary writing, but a map. The map detailed the city where I live in. There was one place circled in red ink, Labeled the city of Lost Saga, and it was under the casino.

Just one hour ago, I hopped from building to building to check the wreckage of the casino, and surrounding the area was a group of guards led by none other than Ragna. If I wanted to get into the wreckage of the uncleared casino, I would have to fight my way through. There was only one problem that I saw when I was telling Devon. Telling Devon. My goal was simple. Go into the wreckage, find the City of Lost Saga and find my parents so we will have an ally against Rachel Allucard.

"Please Jenna, you can't go. This is way beyond your control, the danger that is."

"Look Devon, if you don't want to help me, then how about you just go away."

"No, I wont let you put yourself in the line of danger for just a theory."

"What kind of theory is love!" Devon and I paused. He tried waking towards the door, but ended up tripping on me, and out of nowhere he disappeared. I looked back and tried to find him. Where had he gone? I tried to find the source of that light, and then paused in fear. Devon got sucked into the book! the Book of Lost Saga! I jumped in after him.

* * *

...I'm alone. I'm holding the Book of Lost Saga alone in the dark emptiness of a barren void. I can't find Devon, I can't see anything but darkness. I am completely solitaire.

"Jennabell." a voice calls out. "Jennabell, sweetheart, you're going to be late for breakfast." The voice called out. The black void began coloring, spiraling into a focused image. When the scene stopped shifting, I was sitting in a bed in front of a black wooden treasure est by the end. I didn't even look at myself until this point, but somehow the changing scene had changed my appearance. Why? Why was I in the outfit that I was in? My hair was in a braid, and I wore a red and white T-shirt with blue jeans and red sneakers.

"Jennabell, downstairs now!" The voice called out angrily. The book rumbles, showing a small little light beam, pointing to the door. I walked over to the door, opening it gently so I wouldn't make too much noise. I looked around, noticing that I was in my coffee shop, before I escaped. The only thing was, the coffee shop didn't look like a coffee shop. Instead, it looked like a walk in kitchen and bedroom. I took a left to a staircase, and went downstairs. Immediately, I walked into a kitchen with two people I haven't seen in a really long time. Mom and Dad. My heart uplifted after seeing them for the first time in so many years.

Mom wore a green, blue and purple striped long shirt with long khaki's and her orange hair in a large ponytail. She pushed her glasses up, cooking over a pan of pancakes, and tightened an apron around her waist. Dad wore a black button down T-shirt, blue jeans and had his brown curly hair getting into his glasses. He turned to me and smiled a way that only a father truly could to his children. "Well there's my little pumpkin." Dad said, kneeling down with his arms wide open. I took a step forward, and then a little girl dressed like me ran right by.

"Daddy!" she yelled. My dad laughed, and mom walked over to the little girl. They both smiled deeply, walking outside with the little girl. I followed after them, and the world was different. Posters flew by, stating elections between the two world's greatest enemies, Ragna the Bloodedge and Hazama. I walked forward towards the city, and into an election grounds where they were about to announce the winner. The part that really made me confused when I saw the world was there was no colored line dividing the city, it was all a grey set of buildings and steel business walls. HQ was still floating into the air, and below me grass was growing, with real daisies and roses. Nothing was artificial about the wildlife. I don't know how, but I think I somehow went back into time.

"Beautiful world isn't it?" a voice called out. The book flew out of my hands and opened up, revealing beams of light that formed small ribbons from the frameworks.

"What am I looking at?" The book flipped its pages.

"This is Order and Legion, Ordegion if you would, during the elections that occurred to cause the war. Idealnomes were as always locked up, even if they weren't threats. Those of the Idealnomes who weren't captured were born of a natural family. It was a world called Lost Saga at the time, just as we are from is just as the world's nation was called.

"Why am I hear?"

"This is the second secret of the Timegate occurring right here, just the day where both the elections occur, and I become an entity of the Timegate."

"You're a Timegate?" I asked.

"Yes child, I am a Timegate. I am simply a portal key to the Timegate. So long as I live, people can never die. I am merely here repairing the Timegate, but so long as an eternal conflict is in order, I can never fully repair it, and restore the life you see before you."

"What happened to cause the conflict?"

"Watch." Suddenly the scene changed slightly, Ragna and Hazama proudly shaking hands. A man in icy blond hair and an outfit like a school uniforms with a blue coat runs in between the two. He widens his two icy eyes at Ragna, as if what he was seeing was impossible. I would react the same if I weren't taking in what was going on.

"Ragna, you can't possibly be doing this!" The man yelled. "Don't throw the election!"

"Bit I don't even want this anymore. I've proven to the world that I am capable of, and this is how I repay my debt to the man who saved my sister's life at his best of efforts." Ragna replied.

"Ragna, Hazama is controlling you, isn't he? I know this isn't what the real Ragna would say."

"Silence Jin! I've put up with you long enough." Ragna yelled.

"Please, I need you to listen to me, allow me to show you what I mean, and if it is something you wish not to remember, then be my guest. But, you need to see what happened." Ragna stopped, and allowed Jin to project ice onto the walls of the election posters. A visual appeared from the ice. Inside of a building, there was Jin, Hazama, Ragna and a girl named Saya. Saya and Jin walked outside, and out of nowhere, Hazama started following them. Hazama then stuck Jin with one of his chains, and told Jin to strike down Saya. Jin pulled out an Icy blade, and maimed Ragna's sister. After that, Hazama forced Jin to attack Ragna, before he was released from his trance. As the ice faded, the flames burst into a flaming image of a large building, with Saya tied up inside. Ragna's red-eye started to tear. He pushed Jin aside, staring at Ragna.

"YOU!" Ragna screamed. Hazama started to laugh dementedly. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER " Ragna pulled out a long silver steel blade, and dashed towards Hazama. The winner was never declared, and I don't think it would have mattered who won the election. Suddenly, I was back in the black void, changing from the battlegrounds of this war that was going to unfold into a small wooden cabin in the middle of the changed city.

An image of Devon walking appeared on the pavement by the door. Behind me, Devon appeared and he wrapped his arm around me stiffly. There was a feeling of tense pressure in the air. I wrapped my arm around his as I watched what was going on. Devon and I walked into the cabin. I hadn't even realized it, but we were both in a completely different look then when we entered this book.

Devon was in a white tuxedo and black jeans, along with silver colored hair instead of purple. As we walked in, I could see that I was wearing the same thing as a girl behind a mahogany counter top. We were wearing a pink tank-top and short khaki's. We had hair that was a long and flowing purplish color, and eyes of pure green. I noticed that, just like in the previous place before the war zone, there was a person who was exactly like Devon waiting for the girl behind the counter.

"Ready for out date tonight Sandy?" The other Devon said. The girl named Sandy turned around to Devon, and looked down at him with a face of suppressed sadness.

"I can't. My parents aren't letting me go out with you tonight because they want me to impress the college board. Sorry Devon, I wanted to go out with you tonight, but you know how my parents are." Sandy said.

"Ya, ya, ya. You're parents will hunt me down and try to kill me." Both Devon's looked down in sync, as if they both knew something bad was about to happen. Sandy pulled out a yellow box with black ribbon wrapped around it. The other Devon looked up with an amazing expression, giving off such warmth.

"This is for you Devon. I wanted to give it to you tonight if we had a date, but I think since we can' go out tonight, this is a good time to hand this to you." Devon took the box, and opened it, revealing the one thing that made this memory start to flow. His lucky rabbits foot. He wasn't wearing it until Devon wrapped it around the tie of his tuxedo. Devon, my Devon, looked even more depressed, and looked away.

The scene shifted and we were in a VIP hotel room, me sitting with the two Devon's watching a television program. The news was on, and a burning restaurant took over the picture. _Sandy._ Tears formed in all three of our eyes. Devon's hair started to change to a purple color. The other Devon grabbed a bottle of purple ink dye, and as a single dropped into his hair, its entire set of roots changed colors. The other Devon burned at his tuxedo with a match, and when it stopped burning, Devon looked exactly like his old self. The Devon I came into the book with. The scene shifted, and Devon put his arms around me. A newspaper dated the day after the incident flew by the doors of a casino. He was staring at me, with adoration in his eyes.

* * *

We arrived back onto the rooftop, Devon overwhelmed.

"I understand why you didn't want me to go all of a sudden. You don;t want what happened to Sandy to be how my life ends. You love me, don't you Devon?" He turned to me.

"I promise I will find your parents, just don't risk your life." I nodded. He leaned in to me, and I could feel the urge to cry. Just before I could close my eyes and let the tears flow through in a stream of emotions, a real explosion erupted into the air like fireworks.

"Guys, where have you been!? Help us!" Amy yelled. I turned to them, and they were dodging a barrage of attacks. The two people holding off Amy and Joe looked to us and Jumped so close to us that the end of the pant leg was touching my nose.

There was a man and a woman. The man wore a standard butler uniform, his black hair slick back and his eyes a calm obsidian black, his left eye having a monocle and a top hat, paired with a mop on his back. The woman wore a standard maid's uniform, her long black hair and the same eyes as her male counterpart, also paired with a mop. "This is the girl we're after. She has what were looking for!" The woman said. I looked into her hair, no grey in sight. She was doing this out of either her own free will or orders from the devil Alucard. "You're coming with us!" the man yelled. He put his hat top toward Amy and Joe, leaving the wearable part facing me. There was a heavy air current pulling me towards them, coming from the hat. His eyes expanded, and so did the vacuuming process. She spun around, vacuuming us into their hats. All sorts of things started going into the hat. A vacuum cleaner, Amy's gun and my parent's journal. Without any awareness of what happened next, I was sucked into the hat, and at a shrunken size.

"Let's roll!" The woman yelled. The light coming into the hat was blackened, leaving me with a ground of hair, trash in a small old hit with little ol' me.

**Secret #2**

_. . .When you want to know something, think about it and touch the book gently. Even the slightest touch will put you as a semi-spirit, and view what you want to see, and the actions that take place immediately after. Ragna learned this when he created a border control. This was because of the death of his sister in the hands of his brother and his enemy. _

_. . .The second part of this secret, that the only thing you can always see when inside of this book, were memories.  
_


	11. A Sensative Past, Part 1

I am not who you think I am. I am a friend of Devon, a friend of Joe's. I am not a friend of myself, Amy Walker. Since Jenna bell's recent kidnapping, I have taken her place as leader until I can find her. We were anxious, and went immediately after them after we treated out own wounds from the battle with the Janitors. There attacks were brutal, the old man and the woman. It was almost as if I were fighting the goddess and god to Lost Saga, and that is the kind of strength I didn't need to face right now. Luckily the two of them were cheap fighters, VERY CHEAP.

Note to self, remind to tell those Janitors to clean their mops of gum and any other non liquid before using it as a weapon. I almost barfed when that disgusting excuse for a wet broom hit my mouth. BLECH!

Devon wasn't himself after Jennabell was stolen from us. He was definitely out of it, to my conclusion worrying about her safety. But when I asked him, he said it was something more. Something about a trip down memory lane and a sorrowful passage of grief and misery. Wimp. Only the weak remember, and worry for love. Only the weak and baleful let love simmer in their heads as a reason to fight. I learned this the hard way in the academy I grew up in. This is the only reason that I haven't ranted to him about my past, because I learned better in the academy.

I haven't thought about my past in a long time come to think of it. But why should that have mattered to me so much, considering I try to avoid my past and cushion it with the common 7000 page Sudoku i finish in 10 minutes and the Beijing crosswords. Was the numb feeling of the loss of my parents strong enough to break through my high intelligence? Was it all just a numb feeling until now?

I mustn't distract myself. Memories and strong emotions are weighted chains, and that is something I must personally avoid if we are to save Jennabell in time. I don't know how I know this ()which really scares me) but I think she may be the key to solving my own problems, find the man who murdered my parents and what not.

As far as a chase for Jennabell went along, we managed to find a path that lead to the chase towards two unlikely enemies. Janitors. We followed them down a various number of streets, eventually on their tale with weapons fully loaded. They were fast for a couple of ugly, baleful, crusty old Janitors. The most meddling of the two was the girl, sending out black water, running backwards and wringing out her mop. Running through the water was not an option, especially when we were supposedly wanted criminals by the mastermind of the Alucard clan. If only I was back on campus with Valheilsink, maybe I could have talked some sense into her butler before she managed to this evil~. I'm distracting myself again. Focus Amy, focus.

I pulled out my gun, Judgement, and fired a bullet to the ground behind me, sending me awkwardly into the air with the force of the exploding shot. I could see what they were leading us towards. It was a small black building in the middle of blue floored grass. It appeared as if it were abandoned, and yet the factory up ahead had smoke pouring out of it. Gravity caught up with me, and I started to fall to the ground. I rolled strategically with the force of gravity, and continued with the previous running pace.

"They aren't trying to chase us into exhaustion, they are leading to lose us. They're taking themselves to an abandoned factory way away." I said, Joe and Devon at my sides. Devon took a deep breath, calming his expression as he ran his hands through his luxurious purple hair. He pulled out a golden coin with a shamrock on it. He pressed the shamrock, and the green suddenly started to blink a reddish color, the hue of a common apple.

"It's about time I started removing some of my bad luck." Devon said. He threw the coin into my gun holster, and he mouthed "tracker." I knew what he wanted me to do. I set my gun to air fire, by spinning the tip of Judgement. I loaded the tip of my gun with the tracker, and fired the exploding projectile onto the mop of the male janitor. The force of the explosion threw me backwards, and into the ground. Devon and Joe ran to my aid.

Devon pulled out a small digital cell hone, and opened a hologram, revealing a world positioning system. The coin labeled with a blinking shamrock was on the move, headed directly towards the factory. "This is why I am a casino king. I hold all sorts of illegal and legal coins on me." I threw my hand over his mouth, and interrupted him. "Follow those maids!"

* * *

We arrived on the outside of the factory to a dastardly sight. The female janitor was tied up, hanging from a light pole outside of the factory. The coin that Devon threw was shattered into pieces in front of her, and covered in blood. I examined the cleaning lady in front of me, and widened my eyes at the image before me. Two of them. Impossible, but two of them were here. How could it be. Nobody can live with more than one. It's never even been heard of. Twin Matixiplicle hairs? IMPOSSIBLE! This is not happening, this is not real, I have to be seeing things. It wasn't of course. The back of her neck was tattooed, and she went out cold as I plucked both of her hairs. Inconceivable. This goes beyond all reality and space time. I am not over reacting. I could see who this lady was by getting a whiff of her twin hairs.

Janice Florescence, a corrupted maid who killed her host family after identity trouble last year. 5'7'', 2 kids, 3 ex-husbands and a suicidal side she dare not to reveal to her counterpart, because she fears he would kill her. She was fearful she would be reported to her old boss, Rachel Alucard. Ragna vampirafied her, but yet she did not get silver hair but a silver lining between life and death. Judging by the bloody coin, I would say that her counterpart chose for her. To allow Rachel the effect of death to an almost innocent young woman.

Everything about her seemed tragic until I came upon a whiff that I did not recognize. Ti's the hair of my late mother Emily. My mother Emily. Memories flooded my head of all the times I had been with her, but I blocked them out as best I could. I just wouldn't be able to control myself if I let the memories slip away like paper in the wind. But, I couldn't help but looking down, uttering a cry of depression.

For so long, I had trusted my strength, my courage, my judgement, my will power and my intelligence. For the first time in what feels like ages, I could feel all of that slipping away with the whiff of the lost. The smell from her hair said it all. She knew who killed my parents, and she wont be able to spill now that she is dead and a part vampire. She is now just like my mother. Dead. I pulled out a book from my pocket, and flipped to the middle, and stared at the picture of my mom, my dad and I inside of it. I placed the hairs in between the pages and shut the book, making sure that Joe and Devon didn't see it. I picked up the small maids cap from the ground and put it on, seeing if I could feel like the dead woman before me, maybe connect with heaven and hell, and reunite with the parents I so desperately lost. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing?

Wait a minute... "JENNA ISN'T IN THE HAT! IT'S EMPTY!" I yelled.

* * *

We ran into the factory as a team, getting our weapons ready for the showdown that we expected to outbreak the minute we lay foot inside of this metal deathtrap. The room was very well lit, and that made it easier for us to find Jenna and ourselves if we even had too. Jenna! Oh my god, there she was, passed out and tied up on a conveyer belt on the other side of the room. I would have run, but it was an obvious trap. I'm sure that the male was hiding with Jenna, making sure whatever evil scheme he was doing for Rachel's bidding would be uninterrupted. If only Devon shared the brain that I had, then he would never have just tripped on a silver wire right after the entrance platform.


	12. Were BACK!

BANG! The lights inside of the building flickered to a high lighting, revealing holes in the ground before us. The holes released a whole mess of objects out of the ground from a conveyer belt with rotating spikes at one end, hanging sharpened sticks swinging from the ground, ceiling and walling, and bear traps. From the rest of the buildings perspective, there were swinging iron bowling balls, cutters saws and iron melter on a fast, backwards conveyer belt. To top the cake, Jenna was on the conveyer belt with the rotating spikes on one end. Just peachy...

To my good luck, I did manage to find someone who had some explaining to do. The Janitor. He pulled a switch next to Jenna, and everything started moving and starting up. The Janitor stared at Joe, Devon and I with a baleful look, contorted in rage that seemed unrealistic. He didn't show any true intentions through his eyes, but rather possessed methods. "Good luck dying!" The janitor cackled. "Hope you're friend will live long enough for the reappearance of a few friends of the undead."

Unsure why, Devon flinched. He stared at me with a n expression of grimace. This suddenly felt really bad,and I had no clue why! Devon went silent, completely mute.

"Amy, I'll buy you some time to get over there and save Jennabell. Move at all caution, and be quick. Shes got maybe about 5 minutes before those rotating spikes get the best of her." Joe said. I nodded. Joe pulled out his gun and started firing the exploding bullets at the dangerous projectiles that would have bought me a ticket to death. Devon shook his head and stood beside me. He looked determined, but inside I could still tell he was full of fear.

We jetted forward. On out hands and knees, we rolled over and around the bowling balls, the wooden spears, the whole enchilada up unto the point of the conveyer belts. We hardly realized that with out quick moving, we had limitations. We were both breathing heavily, avoiding cutters and hot metal to the best of our ability. I jumped over to Devon, hoping that I could help him over the metal bars just before where Jenna was. The conveyer doubled in speed, and we suddenly found ourselves running twice our limited speed away from the direction the conveyers were leading us. Was this the end of us? Would this be where we died? Would Jenna have died in vein?

No. I had to push on. I used a skill that Joe had taught me one time to calm me down. Mind over matter. I grabbed Devon, and jumped over the melters, and over the cutters, eventually leading us off of the conveyer belts. The gunshots ended, Joe waiting on the other end for the approval to cross.

As for us, we were face to face with the janitor hiding behind a control panel. I gave Joe the approval signal, and pulled down one of the levers. The rest of the building behind us had stopped moving, and was no longer a death trap. The janitor was quaking in fear, staring into my eyes with the kind of sorrow that only a little child could obtain. Joe stood next to me after a couple of minutes and then eyed the stopped conveyer belt.

"Looks like we stopped him just in time." Joe said.

"A little cliche if you ask me." I replied. The janitor stood up, and out of nowhere hit us both over the head with something heavy. We were out-cold. When we woke up, We were tied to a metal bowling ball hanging from the ceiling. Jenna was still tied up to the conveyer belt, but awake and screaming through her gauze. The janitor was holding a small vacuum cleaner.

"Well well, looks like I win." He said. The janitor started to tinker with the vacuum cleaner, looking for something. "Hey Jenna. Tell me where you hid the vacuum bag or your friends up there will join Janice in the afterlife." He said with a mad tone. I widened my eyes, trying to free myself from the bowling ball. He removed the gauze from Jenna's mouth, and she stared at Joe, Devon and I. A tear flowed out of her eye, and she spoke. "It's in the vacuum pipe."

"No!" I yelled. Wait a minute. Why would I care if he had a vacuum bag? This all started to feel really stupid. The janitor pulled out the pipe that allowed the vacuum cleaner to get into tighter places, and into the vacuum bag. He pulled out a small brown paper bag, and opened it, dumping the content to the floor. A black fog formed on the ground, quickly expanding to Joe, Devon and I.

"What's going on?" I coughed, choking on the fog. Was the air in that bag really so dusty? The bowling ball dropped, and my eyes deceived me. Janice, the woman who lay dead outside was standing before the janitor, running his chest in a seductive trance.

"You didn't tell me were having company." Janice said.

"She's alive?" Devon yelled. From the smoke, air cleared out and a man and a woman cloaked from head to toe stood still. A bullet was fired, but not from my gun and not from Joe or even Devon. The smoke faded, as another bullet was shot into the air. The man from the smoke turned around, and removed his hood.

"We meet again Jennabell. Miss us?" I looked at the conveyer belt, and there was Jenna, holding up a gun to the two cloaked people, holding Joe's pistol.


	13. Judgement - A Sensative Past, Part 2

First off, I would be pissed off if I knew that someone else was using my gun. But, by the judgement that Joe could have handed it off to her when I wasn't looking did come in handy. After all, Jennabell was holding a gun to one of the cloaked mens head. Hesitantly, she raised the gun so it would be aimed directly towards his chest.

"Manny, Margavia, why did I know you two would be the ones to step out of that wretched smog?" Jenna asked. The woman turned to her and vanished. Janice walked towards Jennabell and started to laugh.

"I was never really that wretched thing in the black shadows of the abyss of a vacuüm cleaner. Oh baby, did you forget that a ghost can possess things without being in their embodiment. When Janice lost her soul to the thief before you, the nameless janitor, I took over her body from a far, so I could exact my revenge, starting by helping Rachel Alucard. I'm going to take over your mind and soul, and then steal the book for the madam. Won't that just be lovely. You'd be helping us end the world before you even knew what her big plan was." Margavia explained.

"What plan?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that. That's for us to know, and you to find out. Right now, I just want to take that stupid little book of yours you repulsive twit." she said in a monotone voice. The demon walked closer to Jenna, the male one, and then pointed at the gun.

"Well Jennabell, you haven't changed a bit. Say, how about you drop that ridiculous gun that isn't even yours, and I won't murder your soul for her." the man said.

"Manny and Margavia, you clearly underestimated the power of my friends."

"That's right, if you lay just a finger in her hair, I will kill you." I yelled.

"Now now Amy deary, don't get involved, or I will really let out the pain. After all, I don't want you to worry a hair on her head, when I show to you what we know about your parents..." My heart stopped at Margavia's last sentence. She knows about my parents?

"Now Amelia dear, why do I know you oh so well? It truly is slipping my mind. Oh I remember, I have to exact my vengeance from this insufferable body. For you see, you stole something of mine that I want back." She leaned in closer, close enough that I could see Janice's soul was no longer there, but the evil spirit of this new fiend, Margavia. "I want my powers back, my powers to destroy bodies with a single glare. This is the only way that I will ever allow you to come close to me, the only way I will ever let you come close to Tsabukai, to Ragna, or my prey, Rachel Alucard." I couldn't help but drop a tear of sweat, and suddenly I found myself trying to pull her hand, her demon hands, off of my face. She was sucking something out of me, and I couldn't clearly tell what it was. The stronger she pulled, the closer I felt my emotions and my life drain all over the place. It wasn't blood-lust she was after, but something I supposedly stole from her.

How do you fight off a demon that has two bodies? Kill one or the other? I would have panicked to my heart's content just now, but everything blacked out in a golden light, and I felt out-of-place all of a sudden. Where was I?

* * *

Never before would I have imagined myself right here, now on this very given moment. The woman I tried to throw off me who possessed paranormal strength sent me here of all places. My hair and clothes felt cleaner than I would have ever imagined. I saw myself at the school-house I spent the rest of my education at. The academy. How had I gotten here? How in Heaven;s name did I ever get to a place I haven't visited since I left? How had I been in one moment a factory with my face being ripped at, to the academy that I once resided to.

"Amazing isn't it?" Jenna's voice called out. I turned around, and there was Jennabell, holding a book, flipping its pages and writing in golden letters.

"Jenna, where are we? What happened to the fight? Where are~"

"This is a land of memories Amy. Nothing makes sense to me yet, but they will soon. Speaking of memories, isn't that you attending that school-house?"

"I don't know how I even got here. I haven;t visited the academy in over a decade. Why is it I'm remembering this place now?"

"Because, I think that maybe your memories were linked to the Book of Lost Saga." I turned away from Jenna, trying to hold back from my memories, my emotions everything. A book fell into my hand, and flipped to an empty page. This was my old academy diary.

"How could this be? I don't keep memories." I said to Jenna. This was the biggest lie that I could have ever told anyone. I just held back my memories because they were weighted chains, trying to sink me into the empty abyss of an average teenage girl who spends her time crying on sofas and eating chocolate cake every hour of the day. The setting started to swirl, and suddenly I was at my parent's house. Jenna smirked, and I gave her a stare that made her go back to her original expression. I had a feeling she would stand behind me for the rest of this 'memory trip' smirking at what a pathetic little girl I am on the inside. The door opened up, and I walked closely in to the room. There were two men. One was in complete angelic garb, and the other in garb that made him look like Lucifer. I saw a younger me, tied up and gauged next to my parents in the wooden room. I could still feel the shackles of pain from the gauze.

"What the hell is going on Amy?" Jenna asked. I sighed and turned away from my memory.

"This is the worst day of my life, and it has haunted me forever. I want to never see this memory again, but something about this memory made me never forget it. The man in the angelic robes picked up a gun from the ground and looked directly at my parents. The younger me started to scream, holler and kick with no chance of escaping her fate. DEATH. She could see by the way he eyed the gun that death would be her ultimate fate. Just one second, and she would die on the floor, bleeding to her merciless end.

"The men who stand before us were part of an opposing militia. I always believed they were sent to kill me. In fact, I was once told that was their true goal, to kill the little girl who went by the name 'Amelia.'" The man in the angelic robes walked over to the younger me, and smiled at the crying little girl.

"Alright little girl, let's make this easy on you. Since you seem smart enough to haggle with a man like me, I'll remove your gag, and your going to speak. If you don't tell us what secrets you know, then were going to have some problems." The man removed my gag, the gag fell to the ground, and I tried to kick at it , so they would have to walk towards it, away from me to pick it up. I was desperate to find some way to living a longer life. When that didn't work, I bit him in the finger, and he walked away, behind the demon like man, screaming in pain.

"You shouldn't have done that little girl, you don't know what we can do if you don't give us the wrong answers. Now, smile for me, and then we'll talk." I frowned, him putting his hands on me, trying to force my mouth to smile. "I said smile you little slut!" He yelled. I smiled for a short second and then went back to frowning.

"This is awfu~"

"Shhhh" Jenna shut up and we continued to watch.

"First off bitches, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. What kind of damn secrets so you expect me to know? I don't know no damn secrets. LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE, LET US GO!" The man laughed at my younger self, and then put the gag back on me.

I didn't dare watch what happened next at that age, but now, seeing what had happened as an eye-witness gave me an essence of more pain and loss... Something just didn;t feel right. My heart sank. he leaned in towards my mother, and whispered something into her ear. "It' been a pleasure." Two bullets were fired into my ,others stomach, and then two more bullets went into my father's heart. My parents were dead, and bleeding a pool of blood onto the floor. The two men faced the younger me, holding a gun to my head. we both closed out eyes, waiting for death to enter our face. It was the most feared part of my past. The sound of the barrel went off, but no bullet. I opened my eyes before my younger self.

"Out of ammo. You got anymore?" The demonic guy asked.

"I am irate that the only thing that I have is this can of kerosene." Both of them nodded.

"We'll be back in 5 minutes to reload our guns, and then you're dead little missy. I hope you enjoyed puberty, because you wont ever experience it again." The Lucifer man asked. They walked out of the house, my past self struggling to get out of her chair. The smell of chemicals filled the air, and at that, with an awful odor. I knew what wasn't right. The fold was supposed to untie on her chair. The fold on her arms hadn't loosened yet. I ran to the chair, and my body felt in place, but yet not there at the same time. I untied my hands, and opened one of the windows. The little me released herself from the chair, and ran for the open window. She looked back, one last glance at her parents.

BOOM! The house went into a fiery blaze of hell. The scene made a shift, to the academy. I became a young military student, a militia against the opposing militia that killed my parents. I wore a clue jacket and small navy green mini skirt. I became the top in my class against thousands of other soldiers who wither been enrolled or drafted here. I volunteered. Images of me at my physical peak went through my head, a mini version of these flashbacks.

"Wait, if this is you now, then what ever happened to you? You look so much happier here. Why didn't you just stay and keep your happiness?" Jennabel asked.

"Because, there was a duty I had yet to finish. I had yet to avenge my parents, or the crimes that the men had made, causing people like me to suffer for it. I remembered stealing my gun, judgement, from a loose gun-rack. It felt right in my hands, and it felt right to finish off my enemy. I escaped the academy walls and borderline on their secret island, and made off with a bunch of other high-tech gears and weaponry. I lived off of the streets, made my self a living in this town and owned an apartment a few years later at only the age of 16.

It sucked to remember who I was, and more importantly, who I would really be hiding from. By escaping the academy, I became a public enemy number 1. By joining their academy, I had become a public enemy number 1 to the opposing militia. I ended myself with 7 persona's, each one with a completely different personality. Withing them all, was the real me. The me that saved Jenna's life in the café. The light from the book of Lost Saga that Jenna was reading started to dim.

"Time is resuming Amy. Be prepared, and I hope that you thought of something to get yourself out of this situation." The light finally closed, and I was still in the chair with Margavia trying to pull something out of my face. I grunted, grabbed my gun, spun the tip and shot Margavia's human body. She fell back, rubbing her gut in pain.

"What did you hit me with?" Margavia asked in rage. I looked down to my gun, and the setting of the bullet was set to judgement explosion. This was a special bullet, that exploded to the guilty, and did nothing to the innocent. Margavia was hit with the bullet, now the bullet would judge her past, her present and upcoming future, and decide a judgement. The demon Margavia's eyes turned white, and an explosion released her from Janice, both of them waking with a headache.

"Janice, you're alive!" the janitor asked. He ran over, and hugged her with all of his heart's content. Hr Mantixiplicle hair began to gain its color. Somehow, her spirit was returning to normal. I had somehow saved Janice.

"Lets get out of here before Rachel realizes what has happened." Janice said.

"I think not!" Margavia cried. He body was starting to fade away, and she was eyeing at is. "No matter what you try to do to escape, you will always be in contact with one of Rachel's clan. Either she, or Della Rachura, he only brother, will hunt you down and kill you if you dare not join. All your efforts for freedom will be for naught, for all that you have accomplished is sending me to hell. Is there anything at all that you have to say for yourselves you menace freedom fighters?" Margavia charged towards Jenna, trying her hand to the book in her hand. But, before she could even get to Jenna, she had completely faded away in a scream of laughter.

there was a moment of silence, the sound of the building whirring through our minds, out one ear and into the other.

"Let's get out of here." Devon and Joe aid simultaneously. We turned around, hiding into the shadows to that pretty rooftop here we resided. Whatever we had just experienced, we would never forget this day in our history.

* * *

. . .**Secret #3**

_****Human loss is equal to self sacrafice. the story doesn't end until everyone's legacy ends. But, this is not seen with Amy, a girl who lost everything.  
_

_She gave the peopel of Lost saga a puzzle, a plot puzzle, a trust pizzle and a future puzzle. Only with her bravery, her intellegence, and her blessed abilities in the form of combat and thinking can she truly show others the way to understanding.  
_

_Always begin in the dges, then finish evenly distributed within the center to reveal the heart of the question.  
_

_The worlld is just a puzzle, a puzzle with an infinate amount of pieces.  
_


	14. Secret 4

Jenna here. Allow me to clear things up for you. For the past few days since we got back from the Janitor, we have examined what we already know. The only sad thing is, we're not very sure what there is to know. But, we did know where we have to go, and that was to stop Rachel Alucard, the vampire. What we needed was a mere adventure to wherever she resides, and stop her before she plans something truly crucial to our survival.

Our journey ahead of us would not be an easy one, but with the book so small and empty of it's supposed secrets, we needed to go and excavate. This is the only way we could possibly ever get our secrets back into the book, and destroy Rachel Alucard before she decides to have a field day with out bloody bones and muscles.

Meanwhile, while we were preparing for our journey into the book, we have been on our roof for the past two days in soaking rain. Amy has been getting along great with Devon and I since we came back from her demented past. It was a sad story, but it seemed that there was a good reason she hid it from all of us. If only she were back to her old, scary self. That was the Amy I adored. Lately, shes been toying with her arm, and toying with all sorts of cheery, girly emotions that were out of her character.

Like I said, I rather preferred her scary self for a reason, she is starting to get way too clingy.

Well, beyond almost being hugged to death by the very girl who had no sense of adoration, we had managed to come to an agreement on something. We seemed a little small a team for something out of the blue legendary that wants to go out into the world, stop Rachel and Kill all conflict that she has recently caused.

This is where the Book of Lost Saga comes into play. Whenever we had entered the worlds that it had displayed to us, where history was unchanging, we were in a ghostly state, completely transparent to the other world. But, when history changed or conflict had arisen, it seemed that we were kicking butt all day long, regardless of the current stature of the other members to our team.

I gathered Joe and the others, explaining how we could all go through manually. We all needed to focus on the book at the same time, and with an equal amount of energy. We flipped open the book to one of the empty pages and focused our thoughts into it. As if gripped by a demonic hand, we were sucked into the pages, concealed in a gilded, golden light.

* * *

Barren. Hot. Alone. These are just a couple of the words I used to describe where the book had taken us. The book raised into the air from my hands, flipping to a blank page, writing what she had said.

"Now playing, the induction ceremony for the Order of the Red Mages. Our host of the evening will be none other than the mystic youth, Pyronic magician or Fire Mage Tyrel Uchiana." The book said with a very pumped up tone. Light finally entered where we were standing, and I fell into Devon's arms, staring into his eyes. Fire had erupted from a volcano in the background. The red hot floor below us started to glow with blaze and soot. We were standing in the middle of a rock platform in a valley of red rocked volcanoes, craters of hot magma, and torches made of assorted lights and colors.

The four of us acted quickly, emerging into a cave that was lit by yellow torches ahead of us. We made sure our steps were very silent, so we wouldn't be given away. Let's hope that stupid page of ours doesn't do what it managed to do last time. Expose us, leaving it completely protected from the harsh elements that they could conjure, killing us in mere split seconds.

With a better look in the cave, we could see that an old man with blond hair stood on a similar podium to the one we were all standing on outside of the cave, showing a little girl her way to the podium.

The book jetted forward and began to speak, still undetected with it's ghostly aura.

"There was once a group of Fire Magicians known as the Red Sages. The Sages were responsible for the erupting volcanoes and the education of pyronic wizardry. They would run into town some days, just to scare to villagers of their power. If they were burned at the stake, then all the did was make themselves invulnerable to fire with a wink of an eye, and tame the erupting blaze into their own weapon of escape and destruction.

"Here we see a girl who wishes to be inducted as a fire magician. Her name is Tyrel Uchiana, as I have said before. With the blood of one of the oldest sages in the order, she was given the hardest test to prove that she was worthy of possessing such greater knowledge. She had to conjure a meteor out of thin air, and strike it into the very cave of the induction ceremony. If she could truly complete this trial, a master pyronic student would be her sealed fate. Fail, and she would be incinerated by the volcano,and all of the mages at the same time.

Tyrel Uchiana, the girl with the dark blue ponytails, a multicolored robe full of yellows and greens, black elf shoes, a red silk cape, and a red witch's hat with a golden belt buckle. A tragic death or just a simple tragic incident. What fate would we witness as she stepped onto the podium where the old man stood, handing her a long ebony staff with the symbol for fire printed as a stone crest top. She eyed the flames, dancing from her staff and tipping towards the ground.

"Tyrel Uchiana would be successful in her attempt, proving to be the strongest pyronic mage to ever exist in time, but fail her first test as a true fire mage student." The book said. A meteor began to form in the sky, above a crack in the ceiling, revealing a large blue meteor. It was unlike anything that a fire mage was known to produce, according to the books writing. It wasn't even her meteor, it was a meteor, covered in the exact same energy that was in the meteor that crash landed in the frozen plains with Incarnacious Frostus. What sort of energy rained from these stars, the stars that hailed a Timegate from the insides.

Ice hailed from the skies, and cold air started swarming the hot intense winds of the cave. Magma started to cool as ice poured out from the heavens.

"Treachery!" the oldest of them all yelled. Tyrel panicked.

"This isn't mine, I swear!" She shouted. Her expression changed quickly from fearful to auspicious, then quickly to fear again. She held a blank stare, holding these emotions out for everyone to notice. "Gr-gr-gr-grand El-elder..." she muttered. I looked down, and stared at myself. That book has done it again. We were out of our ghostly form, and we were out in the open, exposed to them all if they saw us. I pointed at them to notice, but they didn't dare move, they were too busy listening to Tyrel. I jumped up, high enough where I wouldn't be directly spotted, and cautiously so I didn't grab anyone else's attention but Tyrel's.

"What is it my failed prodigy!" The old man yelled.

"Look o-o-over there!" Tyrel sputtered out. Everyone in the room turned their attention, and saw the three of them, too busy to care that they had been spotted. That is, until everyone jumped back at the three people just mindlessly spying on them behind a rock pillar. I tripped on a rock, loosing my footing, and the rock landed on the ground. The old man, the Grand Elder, looked, up, and spotted me before the enormous crowd. I jumped to the others, looking down with a shameful look.

"INTRUDERS! THIEVES! SPIES ON OUT MOST SECRET OF RITUALS!" The Grand Elder yelled. The men and woman of the crowd started to run in circles, panicking and trying for the cave exit. "Idiots, they are the defenseless ones! They are in the cave of the red magi. They cant take us down... ugh, every time. Guards! Seize them!" the old man screamed at the top of his scratchy old voice.

Men in long blue robes holding similar staffs as Tyrel jumped forward, aiming a fireball from the tip of their staff. Just before they could attack, a sound flared in the room. They forgot about the meteor! A white light filled the room, disorienting everyone who was on the inside, including the four of us. The burning light energy from the collision threw me into the ground with the rest of them, exposing me now as much as the rest of them. This is what I get for taking the high ground I suppose.

In the center of the room, a large crater had formed, filling with magma from the depths of the volcano. In the center of the platform, was Tyrel Uchiana, the girl who had thought this was the meteor that she had summoned. From her standpoint of the platform, she was no doubt a goner. Even if they pledged her a fire mage of the red magi, given the abilities of the strongest fire mage, or even gives a large pole to jump from, she would not make it. Her hat would not let her teleport long enough to make it to the crusty edge in front of her. She could not do a mid-aerial jump long or far enough over to the edge. She was stuck where she was, destined to die on a platform, consumed in magma.

Out of the corner of my eye, something caught a glimpse. It were as if the impossible situation had given her a power boost, because everything from the inside and the outside of her started to change. Her blue ponytails started to flow in the toxic winds of the volcano. Her dress shortened in length, and formed leggings where the rest of her dress used to be, giving them a white pigment. Hr dress changed colors from yellow to pink with a sea-foam curly pattern all along the edge. The scarf took on her yellow and green lined pigment, her pointed shoes turning into yellow high heeled boots. Her hat got slimmer, revealing a symbol similar to the tip of their staffs. Her eyelids illuminated with an orange molten glaze, her staff becoming a yellow wristband.

And it wasn't just there she was changing either.

The magma filling the crevices started to churn in place. Everyone in the cave, even the Grand Elder, stared as the magma created a funnel flowing around her with a unique prowess, powering through the crevice of the cave. The iris and the cornea of her eye went rose red, her pupils becoming as black as coals in a used grill. In the mass of her heated new form, the Timegate shimmered, a blue light that was bare enough to be seen from where I stood,. The magma tornado was fueling her energy from the Timegate. She was becoming as equally strong as the Timegate. At the same time, it seemed to be overpowering her. This would make sense, considering the Timegate is an infinite fuel source. She was in no control of her new-found energy.

"SEIZE THEM!" Tyrel yelled in a tone similar to a powerful goddesses. The mages who stood there, including their royal guard, started chucking flames at us, in both ball form and large sprays. We hid behind four of the stone pillars holding the cave together. It's time like these I wish I could strangle that book of our. It was also times like these that I hoped this fire wouldn't become molten very quickly. The heat in the room quickly expanded, seeping into my clothes, making me sweat up a storm. I was floating in my own shoes with all of the hear that was in here.

"How do we get to the Timegate?!" Joe yelled. It must have been a crazy idea that ran through my head when he said that. If it wasn't that, clearly toe sound of sizzling rock gave me our best shot at survival.

"We'll fight them!"

I looked up, the magma flowing out of the hole like an eruption. "NOW!"

* * *

Here are the stats and odds of our survival of my ridiculous plan. Behind the rock here I am perched for maybe a few seconds more, there are at least a good 5,000 fire magicians who want to kill us with their rods of magma. Among those Fire magicians dressed in red and black striped everything, was a girl in a pure yellow dress standing in a tornado of magma, overpowered by the gift of fire with the intention of murdering us because our book is a freaking wack-job. there are four of us, 5,000 of them and a timegate that has yet to stop giving Tyrel Uchiana the power shes using to destroy us.

Pretty surviveable odds.

First to run out was Joe. He pulled out his gun and shot exploding bullets into the incoming fireballs. The fireballs caved in, imploding on contact with the powerful bullets. Flames an meteors started to strike against the pillars. I estimate we have about 30 seconds before the pillars melt to a fine crisp.

Amy took the opportunity to make out of the searing pillars, and distract Tyrel by running around the crater. Both of them looked heated in the moment, and this was when Tyrel used her powers to her advantage. Flames, as high and might as a volcanic eruption poured from her hands, slowly moving closer and closer towards Amy. Ther crater was too large for her to out run it, and obviously Tyrle was toying with her current prey.

The illar was too hot for me to stay next to, and my hand started to burn. They were making through this pillar faster than I intended them to. I would be a sitting duck if I don't move quickly.

"Take my hand Jenna!" Devon yelled from the pillar next to me. "They're focusing on melting the pillars, so there are no hiding spots for us. We have to move now if we're going to make it."

I looked at hi hand, and then back at him. "If we die, I'm so going to kill you." I yelled. He smiled. I grabbed his hand, and together, we jumped into the air. Devon reached into his pocket, and coins flew into the air, with all sorts of patterns printed on the heads side. The golden coins that he threw made his eyes gleam like little pools of water. I was either blushing at the sight of the gorgeous man he had become over the short period of time we have known ach other, or I was dying of carbon monoxide and heat. Either way, something in here felt hot. I eyed at my parents journal for a moment, and the book was rattling in my hands, trying to speak over the roars of the blaze. How long have I been holding onto it since it ditched us?

"There is a way to defeat them. Observe the secrets, they have the answer to end the conflict." The book whispered. The book flipped open by itself to the first documented secret. The first secret that unite us as a team at the time.

_"Every hero is linked partially to ice magic, including people such as fire magicians or medics. We are all born from the blood of ice." _I already knew this line to death. Then the book rumbled in my hand again, and more was written under the secret. "_To recieve the strength of the melee, you must mark yourself with a band of color around your arm, and the first initials of their race of combat. To gain the range, you must have sight of an eagle, and accuracy of a heat-seaking missle. To gain teh knowledge of the special, you must wear their clothes, and fight with them side by side. Anyone else, you need something against them, strongest weaknesses to them. __To unlock the inner strength of the mages, you must tattoo yourself with their symbol of power._"

_"The power of an ice mage, is resembled around a snowflake."  
_

I understood what I had to do. As a fireball came our way, I took one of the coins, and it took on the full heat of the attack. I used it to burn a snowflake pattern into my arm. he pain of the burn was quickly soothed by the aura of a colder feature. The red burns of the snowflake tattooed to my skin a a blue snowflake, and my breath grew cold in the blazing room. What I could feel, coarsing through my veins, was the knowledge of an Ice mage. The knowledge of the importance of a snowflake. Fragile, beautiful, and strong...

We hit the ground, hrd but on our feet. I stood to the fire magicians, and they ceased fire. Literally. They all stood at me, even Tyrel, staring at me, as if I had somehow done something as embarrasing as farting in the middle of a quiet room full of people. Instinctivly, anew instinct, I held an arm out to the men and women in red robing, and put my other hand to my mouth.

"Impossible..." Tyrel whispered. I blew a breath to the crowd, and as if I were transformed from a half Idealnome to a normal civilian, I blew out a large gut of blue air. My tattoo started to brighten, illuminating the room, and my stained breathe became a twirling nightmare of snow and ice, blizzarding the hot floor, melting to water. Tyrel snarled, and pointed a finger to me.

"Snow breather, the ice magician that forsakes us stands before us as an intruder. GET HER!" she yelled in a masculine voice. There was a sudden pause. The other people did not move, but rather stood there scared, with an expression that easily said _we are so dead._

"How did you do that Jennabell!?" Joe yeled across the room. Tyrel looked back at him and I. She smiled.

"Well, if none of you ar going to do anything, then i guess that I am going to have to kill them for you, proving myself to be the superior being. THE SUPREME MAGICIAN TO THE BURNING FLAME, THE ORDER OF THE RED MAGES!" She pointed another finger at Joe, and an eruption of het circles her fingertips. "Bye bye, it was a good battle."

Flames spiraled out of control in the next few seconds. Her finger tips, hell her whole body was erupting white hot heat, the tornado now a dome of fire. The reality of the situation made me grab Devon, and bolt behind the nearest pillar. No chance of me getting roasted if I were hiding behind a pillar made of meltable rock, right? RIGHT? (yes I'm panicking, what would you do if you were in my shoes...)

My cold aura died out, and sweat poured over, me. I was drowning in my exhaustion, and the sweat that was spiraling around me. I managed to draw enough energy to blow some snow at Tyrel, while running for my life at the deranged teenager. She truly was out of her mind. Was there anything that could snap her out of her twisted rage. I wonder what could have made her so tick, could be what calms her down. If only there was a way to~

GENIUS! THAT'S HOW I CA KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO HER! I took off my slot machine, covering it in ice, pulling the slot and chucking it at the dome of fire. It melted into the fire, still covered in a gilded layer of ice. The dinger rang, and frozen coins started pelting Tyrel's face, knocking out her concentration.

"Freeze her down!" I yelled to Joe and Amy. They spun their guns out of their gunhosters, and frozen bullets soared at Tyrel's dome of magma. Tyrel's face started o clear up instantaniously, and her eyes started to return to normal. The Timegate was till feeding her power, but it seemed as if it had been weakened by the ice to a point. I could see why from where I stood. The Timegate was freezing itself as more ice entered the dome. As quickly as it had started, the fire calmed down, the energy from the Timegate halted. She fell to the ground with a sickly thud. Her hands holding her up on the Timegate glew red with an auburn shade.

"By touching the Timegate, she transfered half of her obtained power into the gate. Sje was spared, nd later hailed master in fear she would lose control again. It was her unorthodox intentions, that a human was born, and stolen by the air, and reunited with her as time flowed normally." The book whispered. The light around us had suddenly lew gold, and we were launched out of the book by a golden light.

* * *

**Secret #4**

_. . .Even after the power from Incarnacious Frostus was added to the Timegate, it was never fully stabalized without an opposite power to complete the ying to it's yang. A girl named Tyrel Uchiana was, in a very special way, being established into a clan of Fire Magicians. During her induction ceremony, the power of fire drew her mad as sh ruined her first ever spell. The Timegate was revealed, and fed her power that was uncontrollable to the strongest of all the fire mages, a man who went by the name Grand Elder to his students. When her power was returned to the Timegate, it gave away half of her tainted power, and was retrieved to the gate. She became Yin.  
_

_. . .The improved stability of her incredible power, accidentally sacraficed with the blaring of her sight, gave all heroes a link, just as Incarnacious did. Warmth in the blood was a gift given to the world by the Firemages. Fire magic was a gift dawned by Tyrel. Every hero is linked to fire magic, even the coldest of the cold, like the witches, the master of trade, the poker face master, and the ice magicians.  
_

_. . .We all walk on coals to the bed of a living flame.  
_

A beautiful secret. It connects history with itself. But, the rate of return was slow. The rate of return was weak. But, that didn't matter right now. Wnhat matters was that we were all together and alive. There's just one problem with the secret. We accidentally brought home our fifth member, the woman of wind that the book fortold in her tale. We replaced history, stealing a girl with us.

O holy crud...


	15. Yukia and Jenna

"We hav to send her back!" Amy yelled.

"I know, but think about it Amy! Thee might not even be a way back for her. I mean, she can't live here in our world all alone, and I don't think going back in time again would make any difference. She might comeback with us again. Have you ever thought of what would happen if we even tried~"

"~Going back, yes! We can't keep her, but at the same time she has no way back. You don't think I haven't seen the irony of the situation at least one thousand times. I have stress of my own to deal with, and here she is, a-a stress that is nothing needed for the likes of us! Secret number whatever number that we're on proves me right! She is not joining our team Jenna, that's that! If you so think she's that desirable, then you keep her. But she is not helping us! She's a joke!"

"May I interrupt?" A girl behind us said.

"No!" Amy and I yelled in unison.

Allow me to catch you up. After escaping the perils of what could have been our end with Tyrel Uchiana, we arrived on the rooftop with our accidental cargo, the girl from the legend in secret #4. I'm unsure if she is even apart of any time period when I look at her. But when I do look at her hard enough, I feel as if I committed a crime. We committed a crime. We took a piece of the the past with us. We have changed the past, which could have altering effects on our future.  
The girl, Yukia was her name, had short black hair at about shoulder length, with timid thin eyes and small eyes. She wore a pink exercise band with the words "Light Be Gone" written on it around her head. She held two pink fans with silver needle tips out the ends, imitating miniature daggers, a melee weapon to a long range attack. On her waist was a small black cell phone. She wore a long white robe with grey lining and black fabric rips on her arms. She also had a red twine belt with a pair of long black bell bottoms.  
Amy walked over to the new girl, brushed besides her, picked up a sudoku book and a book titled "Twin Pyro's" By Janet Odine.  
"If you need me, I'll be calming myself down with a good book and a sudoku 10,000!" Amy plead. She stormed out of the room, leaving me alone with Yukia.  
"Is she like that all the time?" Yukia asked.  
"You should see her when she REALLY gets angry."  
"Damn... what a bitch." I smiled at her comment. She was easy to connect with, regardless of where she came from. I felt like I could really connect to her. Maybe if she were from our time period, she could stay with us, and maybe even be best friends. Somehow though, it feels as if we had already met. Had we seen each other in the caves? Had one of our many past lives crossed paths before? It was impossible to tell where I would find myself with her. Maybe I was over thinking about her as she put her phone and fans down, then floating freely in the air.  
"You know, a girl could get used to living here. I grew up almost twelve centuries in the wind academy for girls and the fire academy for girls. Nothing has been so grateful as the air here, right where I am floating without hesitation of being whipped by a professor or a principle."  
"What kind of person do you think Amy is?"  
"Well, I just see her as a mean old spirit with a troubled past, and I have only met her today. Do you think we will get along just fine?"  
"Probably."  
"Good. I'm sick and tired of befriending the wrong people, and then taking them to the outskirts of the hidden world. The Timegate was supposed to be a home for ideas to develop. I mean,m just look at me now. I was an original hero, but it was my style that made me an outcast. Nobody respects us bird people anymore. Nobody respects us, the guardians to~"  
"Guardians?"  
"Well yes, Jenna. I am a guardian to a special place. The Timegate used to be the home to thousands of worlds just like this one. When a Timegate is destroyed, or a conflict is ultimately resolved, there is a destruction. Nothing can enter or leave, but simply be born. Just like the world of Lost Saga City." I jumped at the words. (hmm, I seemed to be jumping at everything lately.) Lost Saga City? Did she just say Lost Saga City? The home and place where my parents were looking for, have I just met the guardian to Lost Saga City?"  
"You've been to the ancient city?"  
"Like hell it's ancient. The place has only existed for maybe eight thousand years. Does that sound ancient to you?"  
"Uh, yes."  
"Please, let it sink ten thousand before I even call it old. What's the big deal anyway? It's not a very good place to go to. I don't even want to be there. It's the supposed... actually never mind."  
"What?" Yukia's face dragged to one side.  
"Well, let's just say it's where my two best friends are now. The locked doors withhold two people I met. Both of them wrote this Simonett on our grandest adventures through time before I had to go."  
"Silionett?"  
"Silionett. You know? The book that can only be first opened by a powerful wind. That's how they get new readers, if the readers can figure out how to open it. Some places it just takes someone falling on it, others it takes tornadoes to open it. It just depends on your environment and the air around you." I pulled out my parent's journal and showed it to her. She pushed me aside, and then opened the Book of Lost Saga. A gentle breeze left from her hand, and black symbols swept over both of the books.  
"2 Silionetts. This one has the history of the world, and this other one has the story my friends left behind. You wouldn't happen to be related to these two would you?" She pulled out a picture of my mom and dad, and I nodded.  
"So you are related to my best friends. Hmm, go figure. never would have figured that someone like me would have been friends of your parents."  
I wanted to ask something so bad to her, but then the Book of Lost Saga started to rumble. I grabbed my parent's journal, and we were both sucked in without any warning.

* * *

This did not look or feel like a secret, but rather an open space in the middle of nowhere. What a shame that nobody else but Yukia and I were here to see this. The area was unreal. I was walking on a luscious green meadow, perfectly surrounded in the sounds of the trees. The birds and flowers were like little dots in my eyes, swimming in the air like fish in the sea. Where were we?  
Yukia started swimming in the air, mindlessly floating. She smiled, and opened her eyes, revealing a glittering amber color, shining unnaturally in the warming sunlight.  
"I've been here before." Yukia said. "This is where I was before I got stuck in your world." I watched as the pink and yellow flower petals spun around us with ease. This felt like paradise.  
"This is Ordinance Pass. This is where the heroes are allowed to enter the world as a real hero, entering your god forsaken realm to only kill themselves." Yukia said.  
The book appeared next to me, and opened up.  
"This is a flowing entity, a real place. I am a Timegate, as I have told you many times before. What you may be unaware of, is that I could allow you to live here, a hiding place from Rachel. You could recover your secrets, and then return full hearted. Prepared to defeat her..."  
"At what cost?" I asked. This was paradise and all, but if I couldn't see myself with Devon here, the chances of me staying were between dead and none.  
"None."


	16. Black

Our decision was completely and utterly final. We traveled through the Timegate. I must say, traveling through the Timegate was easier than monitoring the outside of the rooftop and watching for Rachel's forces. The Book of Lost Saga, por our book of secrets as I like to think of it lent us the doorway to literally thousands of opportunities. The book created a glass doorknob. When we touched the knob, the book, for the first time, turned into glass, and shattered to pieces. The glass spread all over us, and then we were gone in a wisp of smoke. It's amazing what this book can do.

We found ourselves back in the flowery green meadows, before what looked like the Timegate encased in ivory vines and rose petals. We knew from previous knowledge that you could walk through this piece of solid matter, the Timegate, and it acted as a malleable surface for us to walk through. Single file, we walked through the blue carved stone with an electric feel surrounding it's field of energy. Before us, we stared as two winding paths of blue stone divided into an array of other Timegates, each leading to a different world.

The left path is the one that Yukia, Devon and I took. Along the empty barren void beyond the tunnels were golden sheets of paper gilded in ancient writing, possibly secrets of he Timegate that we couldn't read until we had discovered their true meaning. The entire path was followed by these sheets of golden writing. Joe and Amy decided to take the other path. I couldn't blame Amy, for I thought that she would have lost her mind if she experienced another secret massacre on the other side.

Boy I hope that wasn't the kind of path we were walking down. I could only hope that the other side of this path led to something truly life changing, and completely spectacular. Just before we made it to the Timegate in front of us, Joe and Amy's path connected with ours and they hopped on over to our traveling group. It was good to know we wouldn't be separated on our journey together. I still felt like I owed her way too much ever since she saved our lives back in my old coffee shop. I wonder if Tsabukai would find a way to hunt us down, or if she would suffer for her consequences of not finding us for Rachel Alucard, the demonic British fiend who tried to kill us with all sorts of evil foes. It's almost as if she were always one step ahead of us, and thinking of ways to make our lives miserable.

Devon pulled me aside as the others stepped through the Timegate. I looked into his eyes, and he smiled.

"I never want to forget this site." Devon said. "I didn't want to tell you this so soon, but there's been something troubling me for the past few days now. I think it's the perfect time to show~"

"Stop." I interrupted. "Whatever it is you're trying to say, don't ruin whats about to happen. What were up to may change our lives forever. I only wish that we could have thought of this soo~" I would have finished my sentence, but something came over me. Devon. He leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't like some sluggish nightmare, but a nice, clean, proper kiss. I closed my eyes, and kissed him back. He pushed back for air and looked into my eyes.

"Just promise me that if what I saw comes true, you wont ever forget what I just did." I looked at him, and i couldn't help but smile. I was full of energy from that kiss, but at the same time confused. What had he seen that was troubling him? When had he seen it? How?

I tried to get him to respond to what he had seen, but he ignored me, stepping through the Timegate. I followed after him and then blacked out.

* * *

I felt dead, sluggish with gravity working against me. That was my first thought as I got up. I gasped at the beauty of the world I had waken up to. We were in the middle of a large city, covered to the brims of the sky with skyscrapers and glass windows. The roads had been thin, and had water rushing between them and a small little chunk of land just allowing you to walk to the entrance of another building. The water was pitch black, almost like oil, or acidic water. It all seemed very ominous, until I looked past one of the buildings. It stumbled upon a beach, a bright sand colored beach with pure ocean water. There, some beauty in this small set of darkness and eerie tension in the air. Devon and Yukia woke up, looking into the sky.

It was no wonder I had felt like I had died, we fell from the top of a building that the Timegate was attached to, and landed in the middle of a narrow path just inches from the water.

"This place was once a popular tourist sight," the book said. "It was called the Harbor River Valley. It was once similar to a place called Italy, with aqueducts and road, waterways. It all changed when two people had visited, and turned this beach town into a grimful city. Nothing looked better unless you remembered what it all used to look like. No secret lies in the lines, but I do sense a potential ally-ship."

"What do you mean?" Amy replied.

"Well, I can't tell you exactly, since I don't really know. But, I can say that an ancient evil doesn't feel so evil anymore. It might be an opportunity, or a threat with amnesia. Whatever it is, we should probably check it out." The book replied. The book disappeared from my hands, and flew into my slot machine on my back. We all hesitated, and walked along the road, looking for a way across the town. Devon pulled me aside again, and wrapped his arm around me.

"Jenna, we have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just, well you see... I think what I saw is about to come true."

"I don't get it, what are you talking about?"

"It's just that, well, my coins told me that you... that I... umm, how do I explain this without putting your heart at fault..."

"Are you trying to break up with me Devon?"

"No! I'm not trying to break up with you. It's just, I don't think that we'll live long enough to see Rachel die."

I pushed away from him, and looked at him tremblingly. "Don't talk like that, your scaring me."

Devon looked down, and then turned around and walked away. Whatever came over him, I don't know. I just knew that I didn't want to see that side of him ever again.

* * *

"Oh no!" The book grumbled. "It's a secret, here, in the runes of this forsaken place." I opened the book, and the next page started to glow, and write golden words. I couldn't make out a thing it said, it appeared like chicken scratch to me.

"Let's take it then! You told me yourself that these pages could defeat Rachel!" Yukia yelled.

"No, I didn't even mention this stuff to you."

"Well, closely learning the tyranny back there at that last place we were residing in, I could only assume..."

"It's okay Yukia, you're right." Joe said. "Rachel, I assume you learned all about it from either Jenna or~"

"No, the air told me. I can read the air, and it tells me history like you would learn about it from a textbook."

We stared at her. "Okay then." Amy finally said. "So our secret, can you tell us exactly where to pinpoint it."

"Nope."

"So, could we safely assume that maybe that evil you felt could have already obtained the secret?" Devon asked the book.

"It's only safe to assume."

Devon looked away, and at the road in front of us. "Then we have to move now if were going to catch up to it." Yukia and I nodded to each other. We both knew where this was going. "So, off to get the secret then." Devon said.

* * *

The roads were very clean for a place that seemed literally abandoned. Nobody walked along the streets, nobody ever seemed to walk around wherever we were, except in the arctic and fiery lands of the magicians.

I took out a coin and started to fiddle with it. Along with my fiddling, I couldn't help but evaluate what Devon was saying. _ I don't think that we'll live long enough to see Rachel die._ What could he have meant by that? Something was making the plot of our situation look harder and out of line, more than it already was. Was Devon saying something good or bad? Why was his word so dark and evil, as if it weren't him talking to me, but a state of depression. Something must have broken inside of him when he said that he looked into his coin. Well, I'm looking into my coin now, and I don't see anything. What did he really mean?

Footsteps quietly echoed in the water. They got louder, but I couldn't see anything walking with my team on the road. It obviously wasn't us, especially if I could pick up on it beyond the sound of the water and our own footsteps. Someone is following us. That is my intuition.

I stopped.

"Jenna, what's wrong?" Amy asked, noticing I hadn't moved." Yukia went a little higher into the air, and looked down to me. "Is everything okay Jenna?"

"Everyone be quiet and listen." I whispered. They argued for a second, but then listened to me. They, just like me, started to hear the footsteps. They sounded close.

"Who's there?" Joe asked quietly.

"I don't know, but I think we're being followed."

"By what? We would have seen it by now."

"Not if they're hidden. Just, stay calm. I'm going to turn around and shoot. If someone is there, then we run. If not, then we better get a move on." Amy said. She turned around, and then walked slowly towards the direction I thought I heard footsteps. Amy raised her gun to a level point, and I turned as she shot a bullet, exploding in the air.

There was somebody there alright, a frightening man standing perfectly still as a woman guarded him.

First, the was the man who held a plastic explosive in his right hand and a remote detonator in the other. He wore a heavy suit with large pockets, similar to army camo. He also wore a helmet with an antenna, covering his face with a black bullet proof visor, and a hard hat top. His side had a bag strapped to it, and was overflowing with tiny plastic explosives.

The girl was armed with a fairly generic black rod/staff, not showing any preference to any element like magicians tend to. She wore a black, gothic, ripped robe dressed in white ribbon with white symbols written along them in an ancient language I couldn't decipher. She also wore a silver circlet, and strapped to his side was a magic sphere, looking similar to a crystal ball.

"Oh crud, my stealth blew out." The girl said.

"So, what do we do sis, stand still or fight?"

"You know we can't fight them, Rachel would~"

My skin crawled as soon as I heard that name. "Rachel!? What are you doing contorting with Rachel?" I asked.

"More importantly, how did you two get down here in the first place?" Joe asked, staring at them with rage.

The man and thw woman looked at each other and then took a step back, immediately lining up next to each other.

"Look, I would just love to tell you why she sent us here, or what e know about the white water from the ocean~" She said.

"The what?" Devon interrupted.

"But~" she looked back at the boy behind her. "I think it would be better if TC and I just shot you down like glass bottles and a shotgun."

"Yeah, you tell them BM."

"TC and BM?" Joe asked.

"Yes, the notorius Battlemage Lucia and the astounding Tactical Saboteur Rodrick." On that note, the two of them sprang forward. We pulled out our weapons, but not before we were knocked down from being knocked over by Lucia's rolling speed and force. Just her roll alone managed to knock us down to our butts. i was the first to stand up, pulling a coin out of my backpack and chuck it at Rodrick. The coin pelted him in the face with enough forc to shatter his visor hiding his face. In return, he threw at me a chunk of C-4. If Amy hadn't shot the thing in midair when Rodrick pressed the remote detonator in his hand, that explosion from the explosive would have killed us all.

Battlemage took her stance behind Devon, swinging her rod at him, trying to get him onto his feet. Devon kept jumping backwards, closer and closer to TC without realizing it. Rodrick threw a sticky bomb at Devon, and suddenly he blew up and flew straight up into the sky. It looked as if he had been smoking, all the way down to the water where he plummited, unconscious. My insticts kicked in. Joe tried to pull me back as I ran straight into the water and dived in to save him.

* * *

It was no wonder that the water was as black as it was. The water here was covered in skeletons, trash and oil. It was a pur sight of polution and death. I found Devon, and grabbed him quickly, before my breath ran out. I grabbed his collar and started swimming up. It was of no effect. I couldn't swim upward, like the water was pulling me deeper as I swam up. To make matter worse, my body was urging for air.

I couldnt help but exhale, but I didnt dare inhale. I tried to push up harder and harder, but the water was still pulling me under. This was it. I was going to die, drowning to save my friend. I came to Devon's face and kissed him, in case this is what he had seen, hoping that if he still had any air left in him, he would at least kiss me back.

I blacked out.

* * *

A miracle. That is what I call my rescue, a miracle. It was a miracle that I was alive, with Devon at my side and my friends next to me with minor battle scars. I smiled faintly, then turned to Devon, who was standing up with full energy in his body. I wanted to kiss him so bad, just for the fact that we made it out of this thing together. We learned together hy the water was black, and how important it was to avoid it.

Finally, I had to pay attention to the man standing behind them all, burning two bodies next to the water. There was a dead look in his eyes, his blood red eyes. His hair was very blond, in a large ponytail at about ankle length, He wore a dark, fancy black tuxedo, puffy pants, white knee socks and black dress shoes. In his two white gloes, he revealed two objects that clearly told me he was the threatening man the book was talkiing about. A cat mbrella and a red chibi demon with a black top hat. An Alucard.

I recognized him very well. He was the step brother to Rachel Alucard. His arm was bloodied up, possible from being attacked, or maybe the fact that he had just been hurt previous to our meeting. I stood up, and watched him burn the bodies of Rodrick and Lucia. The Alucard turned to me and smiled.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. It's okay madam, I'm only here to deliver something." he said. I looked at Amy for answers.

"This is Dell Arachura, a new clan member for Rachel's army. He was originally her real brother, but I guess vampire law forbids true family on your side, unless they are, like, step brother or step sisters." She explained. "I amlmost blew the guys nutty head off if it weren't for his heroism. He snuck up behind Rodrick and snapped his neck, then attacked Lucia, who was shooting these crazy ice/fire/lightning bolts at us! Sh was dead in an instant. After that, he dove right in and saved you both, preforming CPR since you both passed out." I looked at Dell, the Alucard I accused of being evil inside of me.

Maybe that amnesiac state was confusing his killers spirit of his.

"Oh, here it is" he said fishing through his pockets. "I needed to deliver this to you today, for this is my last day half alive." I looked at the piece of paper he handed to me. There were drawings and labels scribbled on what looked like the back to a fortune of a fortune cookie.

"Look, there isn't much time for me to explain. I need to warn you about those secrets of your Jennabell." Dell said. "There are 100 secrets in all, and you have only collected about 5% of what you need? I implore you. Obtain your secrets, and use them to defeat my sister before she erradicates me from all existence." Dell looked to the Timagate that was over the building. "She is starting her third step of her plan in at least an hour, you must hurry, before she gets to the sixth step." he flew away and up into the Timegate, and then it shut behind him, fading in a red light.

I looked to the fortune cookie, examining it for the third and sixth step of Rachel Alucard's plan. It was hard to tell because this note as so ripped up, but from what I could tell, there were two red eyes, and in the center a green eye, overlapping an engagement ring. Rachel was going to try to control Ragna, or at least force a proposal to him. The last image, number six, was all torn apart, and unreadable. Whatever it said on here, it was no longer attatced to the parchment in my hand. A whisper ran through my head.

"Stop her before she raises the Black Beast..." it said.

There was oh so much I had to deal with right now. I have a book to fill, a relationship to hold, parents to find, heroes I might need to save, the rise of this Black Beast thingy, a small sheet of paper detailing Rachel's next forward moves, and 100 secrets to count oin the Book of Lost Saga. Everythiong just seemed to make me dizzy and unerving, like a 22 in blackjack. Suddenly, that wasn;t in my head, I was feeling really dizzy all of a sudden. I looked at my hands, and they were shaking like crazy! What happened when I talked to Dell. I flipped over the parchment, and then fell to my knees. There was a shard of glass attatched to the back of the note, with the symbol of a roser printed in blood. The glass cut my hand, and I felt really out of sync when the blood went into my cut. This was a set-up!

A symbol blazed into my arm before the weight of my pain hauled me to sleep.


	17. Medically Declined

I moved quick to catch Jennabell, before a hair of hers dared to touch the ground. we all yelled Jenna's name right before I cradled her in my arms. i don't know what came over her. One minute she was perfectly fine. The next minute, she stares straight at her palms, a symbol of fire bursts into her skin and sh passes out, almost as if she were completely sick. This was not the time nor the place for this kind of thing to be happening, especially since there was no way we could offer her any medical help from around here. Her blood was getting warmer by he second, and it felt almost impossible to touch her skin, so hot it was.

She began to mutter something in her hot breath. "The water... the water... Joe, the water..." she mumbled. Amy ran over to me, checking for any wounds on Jenna. She pulled off Jenna's golden tuxedo coat, and started examining her arm.

"This isn't good, there is a power surge running through her body." Amy said. "If we don't treat her right away, it will be another Tyrel Uchiana all over again."

I remembered what a freaky day that was, the girl who could have melted us with just the flick of her fiery fingers. "Is there a way we can save her?" I asked.

"Yes Devon, there is. it seems Jenna is saying to go to the water, maybe the ocean. We did see a beach a little ways forward, right? Maybe we can find something in the water to heal her with. Maybe some Pink Biomedica, or pink ambrosia. that stuff does powerful stuff to injured beings."

"I'll do it!" I yelled.

"No, you can't go and get the Pink Biomedica Devon, Joe has to get it."

"Why?"

"Because Jenna said so. Disobeying Jenna is like disobeying the ~ never mind. Just don't leave her side/. I'll do my best to treat her here until Joe comes back with the Pink Biomedica."

"Pink who-what now?"

"You know, the freshwater crystals with a blue aura underwater, and pink aura above water." They smiled, as if they knew exactly what they were doing.

"But, I want to help Jenna!"

"Look pretty boy, if you want to help your girlfriend, make sure that she doesn't start spitting fire!" Amy yelled. She held her gun at my face, and I nodded back. She withdrew her gun, directing Joe to the beach up ahead while we tried not to fall into the black water while healing the unconscious Jenna.

* * *

I worry for Jenna, but at the moment that had subsided with pure jealousy. WTF! Why was Joe the one who had the right to save my true love? All I can say to him is WTF and back off of my girl! I felt so useless.

I would have been more frank about it, but something was off. For one, Jenna was hurt. This was not the time to start a conflict. There's also the matter of my vision. Why prolong my fate, what I saw through the glass on my coin. The sky, the ocean, a beautiful light and Jenna and I on the beach. The scenes didn't make any sense to me, but I could tell that something close to/similar to death would most likely be my ending fate. I had to make every moment count.

The second problem was awful relevant. Since Yukia saw me come out of the ocean, she hasn't moved at all. She hung from a really high point in the sky. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move and she couldn't come down. She was literally suspended in animation.

To make all matters worse, Joe hadn't been back for an hour, and the beach was only 10 minutes away from here. What could be taking him so long?

"I'm worried." Amy said. "Joe's been gone for a long time. I fear that he may have drowned."

"Drowned?" I asked. She sighed, and started putting burn cream on her arms.

"The only way to get Pink Biomedica, is to go to the abyss, a skill Joe had perfected last summer in the Timegate. But, maybe the abyss was too deep for him. He isn't used to depths of beyond 2500 meters." She explained. "This pink crystal holding the biomedica has to be hand gathered and then broken over the subject. It's our only healing substance."

I looked over to Yukia, who was facing the beach. Maybe she got a view of what was going on out there with Joe.

"Yukia!" I yelled. She did not move. A small breeze blew over, and suddenly, she dropped her head down to me. That's better.

"Yukia! Where's Joe?" I yelled. She moved her head, and managed to point in the direction of the beach. She muttered one word.

"Hurt..."

* * *

I was in a fast paced run over the thin concrete. Joe was supposedly hurt according to Yukia. I made it to the wooden floored boardwalk, and stared into the sand. Joe was sitting there, just staring into the ocean. I ran over to him, and he did not move.

"Joe! Are you okay man? You're sister's worried sick!" I cried. He turned his head to me and looked back into the ocean.

"Devon, you're not needed here. Leave me be." he said. The way he said it, I knew something was going on in his head, and he was losing whatever confidence he had to tell me.

"Joe, is something troubling you? You seem a little down in the dumps." Joe managed a frown, and then stood up.

"The ocean, it calls to me. I promised myself that I wouldn't go back into the ocean as long as I live. My innocence, it would be lost."

"Innocence?" I asked.

"Well, if someone was to figure it out, I'm glad it was you. You see, when I was created by the mortal world, I was almost cursed like people with strange gifts. I was given something called an innocence. It's hard to explain, but when I touch the water, something bad always happens. I may be full of extreme power, like a sapphire blade that my sister gave me or the ability to breath under water, but in the end, someone always dies because I just wanted to take-a-swim or something" He explained. I looked into the ocean and managed a smile.

"So the water is getting you down, eh? I think I got the solution to that." I pulled out a coin and flipped it into the air. When I caught it, I gave it to Joe and told him to do exactly what I just did. He was a natural. He flipped the coin in the air and caught it just as I did.

"What was the point of that?"

"Well my dear friend, my coins can do all sorts of things. I don't know how or why, but they do. You said touching the water gave you issues you couldn't bear to hold over your head. But, by flipping that special coin of mine, now when you enter the water, you'll be surrounded in a bubble of air, so the water never touches you. It will act as if you were swimming, but with almost a shielding thin layer of air surrounding your body. Now your innocence wont get the better of you." I explained. He smiled, and stuffed the coin into his jacket pocket.

"Tha~" he was interrupted by a beeping from his pants pocket. He pulled a cell phone from his pants and flipped it open, revealing a holographic image of Amy, Yukia and Jennabell.

"Joe, Joe are you okay?" Amy yelled. She smiled seeing me and him together in the same picture. "Good, you are both okay. Look, we need to hurry with those crystals. Churning water can kill the properties in biomedica. If you think it's bad for regular biomedica, it gets worse! The pink kind is the most vulnerable, only repairable by a tree on the other side of the universe. Also, I estimated the amount of time that Jenna has. The tattoo on her arm that burst out of nowhere is fighting for her bodies domine temperature. If we don't get that crystal to her in about ten minutes, both powers will burst and Jenna will die." I gasped.

"Joe, we can't waste any time."

Amy nodded, and she shut her phone off. "Let's jump!"

* * *

How does a fish breath with such ease, and no mindset? Like bird's flying, it comes natural to them, because they are born with such fines and virtuoso. But me, I am lucky if I will live through this endeavor. Even as the air protected my lungs from over-capacitation, nitrogen bubbles and all sorts of water pressure related problems that could have crushed my lungs, I saw visions flashing through my head. These were visions that haunted me, even when i looked to Joe with a smile of companionship. They were images of death, and a beam of light that blinded the scene, almost portraying that I had died in reality, and would not be reborn into this world. A sad life the Idealnome lives.

It was much easier for Joe however. He was holding his breath in his oxygen. His innocence was safe, and he manages to keep the air in his lungs for long periods of time. The churning water was soothing, and the air around him seemed to get strong. By the time we reached the bottom, he could have held his breath for 5 minutes, which was time we didn't have to spend. Jenna only had 10 minutes. If I didn't get this crystal to Jenna soon, she would die, and the love of my life would have died in flames. Just as my first love Sandy did.

No, I must be like Amy and forget my past. If I let her invade my thought, there would be no purpose in saving Jenna. There would be no Jenna. There were only seven minutes left to get the crystals and head back up to Amy. Oh, I hope we wouldn't be too late!

Lower, darker and colder. We made it to the abyss, and almost the entire body was frozen. My vision was hazy, foggy even. In front of me, I saw a glow that was a hue of robin egg blue. The floor beneath us was glowing an assortment of colors, from bright white to putrid black and mystifying purple. The colors were shining, and I could see that they were coming from a floor, covered in dissolving crystals. Dissolving? The churning water must be melting them into freshwater. That gives us less time that we bargained for. Joe stood besides me and exhaled, marveling at the beauty of the swaying colors of life.

"Remember, we need the pink biomedica. When the crystals on the floor turn pink, grab it, and then head for the air as fast as we can. Jenna's life depends on your timing, and she doesn;t have much left." Joe explained. He was right, there wasnt much time left. I figured we had maybe five minutes to get it and go, which ment we had to fly to the sky. The crystals quickly turned pink, and I plucked one out of the ground and stuffed it into one of my coins. I smiled with a close-eyed expression, signaling for Joe and I to go up. I opened my eyes, and suddenly started spinning in circles. Joe? Where are you? Hello? Was I ditched by Joe when I grabbed the crystal?

I inhaled, and then out of nowhere, my bubble faded. Actually the better word would be popped, because it just disappeared out of nowhere, and suddenly I had to swim back to the top and make it to the sand before I ran out of breath. How had my air dried out? The pressure started to build, and I slowly ascended to the sky. My knees went numb, and I could barely feel what they were doing. The pressure was crushing my sides, even worse as I got higher towards the surface. I pushed harder. I was almost out of breath, halfway to the surface and with three minutes left for Jennabell's sake.

Laughing swarmed my ears, as if they were being laughed into through the perils of the sea. What was going on here? I pulled out the coin with the biomedica, and my eyes flared. No wonder my luck was running out, something was rusting my coin. If my coin would to rust completely, my luck would die out. I would be as helpless as any other normal person in this so-called world.

"You cannot escape our grip. We wont let you return alive, and get away with our defeats. We've sealed your fate for a long time Devon,. ever since we killed your belle to your beau. You will drown, or you will be gutted like a fish. There is no way out Devon. You are already ours, and in our home turf to make things worse for you indefinitely." I ignored the water as much as I could. The words were getting to me. I was just inches from the water, and then something gripped my foot. I dropped a coin to my foot, and it exploded, thrashing me out into the open air, the pressure returning to normal, and throwing me into the warm, hard sand.

The air tasted awful, and my lungs were most likely broken from the sudden pressure. Survival from that was a one-in-a-million chance. Still, I had made it out, and I had the crystal in my slot machines on my back. (I'm surprised it didn't rust along with my coin.) I looked from side to side, and realized something. The sky was dark, and Joe was not on the ground either. I had maybe two minutes before Jenna would die. I had to find Joe and give her that crystal in two minutes, or otherwise I could feel my vision would come true.

A whirlpool formed along the edge of the shoreline. I was thankfully out of th ocean, and away from that nasty current hauled over the bank of biomedica. The laughter started to pick up again, and grow in volume as time got closer to the brink of Jennabell's doom. The whirlpool got closer and closer to the shoreline, and the laughter was nearly deafening from my position. Was anybody inside of that whirlpool?

My question was hesitantly answered with a familiar blue helmet. I thought we were away from them in time, and defeated them in the cold snowy home of Incarnacious Frostus. Death had been revived by this sea. Kyogre and Kyogress stood from the whirlpool laughing their minds off. I nearly broke into tears when they pulled out a spear. On the end of the spear was Joe.

* * *

Oh no. Joe. So young. So new, so quiet and unrecognized and now he was dead trying to protect something that he called his innocence. I knew that Amy would cry even harder than I wanted to now. A vision flashed before my eyes, and I could hear her crying faintly. Why was her tearful sorrow so quiet and muffled. Maybe, my end was closer than I had even expected it to be. They threw his body off of the spear, and it turned into a trident. I put my clothes on, staring at the insufferable murderers before me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the lucky chipmunk that got away from us. Did you honestly believe we would die if we only visited in the past?"

I stared evilly into their eyes, and growled. "You killed my friend and my teammate. I killed you before, what makes you think I won't do it again?"

"Because you silly little boy, you only have a minute to rescue your mate!" Kyogress laughed. I stared at my coin, and it was starting to rust even in the air.

"How do you know about that?" I yelled. Kyogre pulled out a pen from his jacket pocket and made a symbol for fire in the air. It blazed onto my arm, and stung like hell. It faded away as slowly as it came on.

"The mastery of all sorts of power has coursed through my blood for centuries of existence. Did you seriously think that we wouldn't try to hurt your flighty broad?" I snared at him with my yes. How dare he call my girlfriend a flighty broad.

"Come to avenge, yes we have, the three of us. You Devon, the man who is spelled like Devin, me Kyogress, the goddess of the seas and her husband Kyogre, master of the oceans. Killer of Poseidon!" she laughed.

"You mean killed my friend!"

"Please, we;ve killed plenty of people before you in our times. After all, your nothing but a pawn in this game, and we are the pawns to Rachel's game. I think it's time we put this chess game t an end, and the pawn takes her new space!" Kyogress laughed again. I looked down in shame. I had maybe thirty seconds to save Jenna's life, and I was waiting my time with a husband and wife who murder people and get a kick out of it. How sickening.

I looked into the sky. I wonder...

I charged forward at Kyogre and Kyogress. I took off my slot machine, and shot a barrage of coins into the air behind me. Many of you are asking yourself why.

Even my foes are asking why to themselves at this very moment with their expressions. Of course, their face could be of disappointment that I missed. But I didn't miss, I was exactly on target.

* * *

"DEVON!"


	18. Quick Coins in the Endless Sky

**Authors Note: I hope you picked out that last part about Devon, because I think I may have spelled his name unlike it;s pronunciation by accident. His name is Devon, (dev-on) not Devon as in Dev-in. His name is said like the folowing spelling: Devaughn. Just thought I would make that clear since I've got personal messages about people asking why his name is Devin.**

* * *

What could be taking them so long. Jenna doesn't have much time left. She only had seconds left, and the boys hadn't returned yet! In maybe twenty seconds, Jenna won't be a walking reference of my friends anymore. She'll just be another soul stuck in time in a dead state. It's such a terrible fate for someone as human as us to face. She's only a child, and she has to die like this? Why is Rachel just so evil that she could allow something like this to go on! How will I ever get to tell her about her family, if she never wakes up. How can you stand to say I had a best friend, but she died a painful death.

"Yukia!" Amy shouted. I managed enough strength to look down. I couldn't respond, so I just tried to widen my eyes at her and tell her with my expressions: _what?_

I couldn't even manage to talk. How sad. The thing about my race of heroism, is that once we depend on the wind once, we are in constant need of a clean air source to provide us movement, expression and voice. There was no wind, that's how I got stuck all the way u here. I relied so much, I kept going up until I hit a wind bank I couldn't get access to.

In other words, I am both helpless and stuck.

"Yukia, do you see Devon yet?" Or maybe Joe? Jenna's only got ten seconds left!" I tried to flare my eyes, and tell her I was scared to find out the result that she was destined for now, but I could barely make eye contact with her long enough to tell her through my expressions.

Just as I was about to maybe stay idle for another second, something hit me in the face. It was a yellow coin with rust all along the edges. It was a blinking coin with a pink crystal inside of it. Blinking? Shamrock? Pink crystal? THE PINK BIOMEDICA! I let it drop off of my face and plummet to Amy. The blinking stopped, and the coin exploded into smithereens, dropping a pink crystal onto Jenna's stomach. The crystal shined, and then sunk into her body. Jenna's eyes started to open, and she got on her feet.

"Am, am, am I okay?" she asked.

* * *

As Jenna tried to stand up, still a little groggy from waking up, a wind blew on me, and I fell to the ground with ease. It was fresh wind. The wind bank must have opened up. My strength was renewed finally.

Amy helped Jenna up, plucking a tiny pink ge from her shoulder.

"Incredible!" Amy said. Amy held up the crystal, and it divided into two, spilling pink liquid onto the ground. It ran off of the floor and into the blackwater next to us. The water began to glow the same color as the liquid. The whole city was bright, and glowing a pretty hot ink color. "Their healing properties allow them to reproduce themselves at a significant rate." she plucked one of the crystals and put it in a small glass container, where it multiplied quickly to the brim of the jar in pink liquid.

The light from the water faded, and when I looked into the water, Jenna smiled. "The oil is gone! The biomedica inside of the crystals from the abyss must have healed it of it's sorrows and brought it back to life!"

"So, now the city should have clean water. Maybe people will tart popping out of the ground or something too, or this place will gain a population of at least one." I said. We all smiled and looked into the sky. We hadn't noticed it then, but it was dark and ominous from the beach, and growing closer and closer to the city.

A scream of pain filled the air, and Jenna;s eyes widened.

"DEVON!" she screamed.


	19. The Sorrow of Goodbye

"Devon!" I screamed. I could hear his whelping squeals of pain from where I was standing. I was slightly weak, but couldn't stand helpless at the face of danger. I had to act, here and now. We all gathered our things and ran on foot towards the freshwater ocean that held the biomedica that was essential to save my life earlier. I had to be careful, even now. The roads were still thin, holding that demon water from hell on either side.

Another scream was let out, and this time, it was stronger. Devon was getting weaker and weaker every moment, and here I was dily-dallying. I rubbed my rabbit's foot, and started running. It suddenly didn't matter that I was so close to the black water, because my foot was letting me run over the black water, as if it were solid concrete. I was moving faster, and I could feel myself getting closer to Devon with every pant I let out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" Devon yelled. I pushed harder, ignoring the pain, the fatigue, the emotions and the utter weakness. Devon was in need, and that's all that mattered now.(Hmm, I wonder, has Amy has ever felt like this?) The density in the air was getting stronger, and my heart rate felt like it was way beyond 200 bpm. I wanted to scream for him, just to let him know that I was on my way to help him. A part of me wouldn't let me do so.

Finally, the beach. Along the roads, the water got brighter, and eventually formed a bluish color around the road that had been gradually changing to a pier as I progressed forward. I stopped, and stepped into the warm sand. I looked around for Devon with a fluttering heart. Devon, where the heck are you?

It took a few moments, but my heart stopped, just as the rest of me did. Looking up, I could see Devon being held up by the sea. I walked over slowly, trying not to draw attention to myself. Devon wasn't moving, but he was dangling. Behind the water were two shadowy figures I couldn't make out. They seemed to be controlling the water around him.

"Well, you were such a valiant fighter Devon,but you were no match for the gods of the sea. Enjoy your last moments, just as you have seen them time and time before, for tonight is your final requiem." The manly figure said deeply. The two shapes fell gradually into the sea,using the water to hurl Devon into one of the buildings lining the beach. He rolled down,lying on the shoreline gasping for air. i ran to him, hoping that there was someway that I could aid him. I looked hard at him.

"Devon..."

"Jenna, is that really you?" I looked at him harshly, looking for any serious injuries. I knew it was already too late when I saw a puddle of blood start to form around his chest and his legs.

"So... this is what you saw, huh." He nodded yes. I turned my head away from him, and then stared into my coin.

"The coin I gave you when we first met, it was a special coin. It was designed to do anything that the user set its mind to. The only problem was, the only girl I found to use it and trust me, I fell in love with."

"Devon, we need to get you to Amy, she needs to heal you!"

"There's no time Jenna. Please, I've seen this happen in the coin, and I don't wish to see it any other way. The coin showed me die, right here in the sand with you Jenna. The shamrock opened up, and I saw you there right by my side. Please, come closer to me." I got onto my knees, he flipped over onto his side and gave me his hand.

"Jenna, you need to finish my journey for me."

"Don't say things like that. I don't want to believe this is where the story ends. I don't want it to end here, with you dying in my arms. You are going to live."

"No Jenna, I'm not. Don't go making foolish promises you know you can't keep. That's what happened between me and Sandy, and you saw what happened to her."

"Please Devon, you need to stay strong." I threw one of my coins into the air from the slot machine, setting it on fire. The light from the coin would act like a flare,so the others would nowhere to look for me.

"Jenna, listen to me. You need to hear what I am about to say. Whatever happens, you need to be strong for me. It's funny, but I guess you can say that my luck just ran out." He laughed faintly, but all I could do is cry. "Jenna, if I do die, just as I saw it, then there are a couple of other things you need to hear, and I don't know how long I have left to say them."

"Please Devon, what could possibly be going on in there?" He smirked, reaching for his tie. He took it off, and then spewed purple smoke from his hands. A coin and his lucky rabbits foot appeared when the smoke subsided.

"You are my Sandy, a girl that I could be myself around. We may not have had a long romantic life, but there was one there. We met at the Casino that allowed people like us to play for free. I swore to myself I would be your lucky charm. So please, I want you to have mine." He gave me his charm, then gripped his chest. His end was waddling near, and the pain was starting to settle in. Tears welled up in his eyes. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh Devon, how did this ever happen. It's all my fault." he smiled at me.

"It is your fault Jenna. It's your fault for being so lovely all the time, that I fell in love with you the moment I saw you." Our eyes met, and a warm feeling surged through my body, along with the grief and misery.

"I love you too." He wrapped his hand over my hair, sealing his love for me in one last kiss. The kiss was romantic, and felt breathtaking. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around him. After a moment, he pulled back, and smiled.

"May the light of my love, be your guiding light." He closed his eyes, exhaling his final breath. The last expression that he made, was a smile. I felt the blood in my hair, and cried, remembering all the moments that we spent together as a couple. The casino, the date at the coffee shop, our whole journey up until this point. Even with a lack of time together, my love for him was quiet and strong. He will always be my beacon of light, and always in my heart.

This war of Order, Legion, Ordegion or whatever you called it against the Idealnomes like us had to end. That was my dying wish for him.

Amy made it with the other out of the mess of speed that I left behind trying to get here. They only had to look at the blood in my hair to know that Devon was lifeless next to me.

"Oh no, we were too late." Yukia said.

I turned to them, running into their arms. "He knew this was going to happen,and he let himself die. It'-It's... Oh my god. Where's Joe?" I sobbed.

Amy looked around the beach where she stood, and tried to comfort me. She too was bawling her minds out. Yukia advised her to let it all out, and we all cried in a huddle together.

"Joe!" Amy cried. "You were all the family that I had left, and now I can't find you. They killed you didn't they. Oh, how awful!" She was an emotional wreck, just like me. She sat back, and we all sat back together as a group. She walked to the shoreline, and picked something from the beach and walked over to us.

It was Joe's gun. Joe's bloody gun.

* * *

**Secret #5**

**. . ._With love comes loss. With loss comes hope. With hope comes determination. With determination comes dreams. With dreams comes reality. With reality comes the future. In the future, there is sorrow, and in sorrow we find love._  
**

**_. . .May the hearts of the fallen, be a sign to the Timegate. The first to die unwillingly within the gate, is the beneficial boyfriend, and the punk brother. They meant the world to this cycle. This cycle affects all people. Even the weak, the eager and the truly evil.  
_**

**_. . .Love is unending, and is always in your heart somewhere.  
_**


	20. End Part 1

**I've had this coming for some time now. First off, this is a disclaimer to the readers for this entire story. First, I would like to thank Lost Saga for letting me use their ideas to help write this story. I do not own anything that was used in this story at all. A majority of these ideas were thanks to the readers who submitted characters and plots to me. I would like to Thank EpicJac for the induction of Jenna and Devon to the story line, as well as the nefarious Janitors who you will not see in the ending of this story.**

**I would like to thank Katie1211 for the inclusion of Amy and Joe Walker. Our interview and your character was so popular, that they lived in up until this point. If you ever have more ideas, feel free to let me know, I'll use them in a heartbeat!**

**Now, to thank you the readers. If it weren't for your love of this story, I would never have continued it at all. Posting for almost three moths, and the story finally makes its epic and much-needed conclusion.**

**(Also, the ending is slightly a crossover ending with the song that is about to play, so please understand that this was because it was the best song to fit the means that I just HAD to include to the story. If you want to look it up, search for the song Why by Ayaka and listen to it.)  
**

**If you feel by the time that the ending did not suit you, then be ready. the story doesn't end once it ends. Among my many books that I will write over time, I will be working on a book 2! So keep your eyes out for everything that is yet to come! **

**And now, we give you, the conclusion to Secrets of the Timegate: The Beginning Conflict!**

* * *

After the death of Devon and Joe, it was equally obvious among the rest of u, the girl of the group and only survivors, that we were to stop Rachel and collect the secrets as Dell instructed before any more time ran out. We lost too many things today, and I was almost one of them.

As a last offer of love to Joe and Devon, I put the body in the ground and built a plaque up against the buildings where there was no water.

**Joe**

A man of silent honor and within what was his beating heart, was a perfect soul.

**Devon  
**

A man whose love was lost, and found out of sheer luck.

Now the people (If any ever showed up) would know who died here, in honorable mention to stop her.

The eternal resting place was set for Devon and Joe. Amy walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We're all going to miss them." She whispered. I nodded. I was going to miss them a lot. Especially Devon. Amy handed me a small envelope and a CD player.

"I know you didn't know his, but it was their favorite song. Would it be okay if you played it for them one last time?"  
I nodded my head at Amy's last request, taking the envelope and CD player. I walked over to their graves, and put the CD player on the ground. I opened the envelope, and inside was an instant power generator and a CD. After setting it all up, I pressed play, and stood next to Amy.

The music started to play, and Yukia walked next to us. "This song, I know it!" She said with a cheerful smile, aware of the current situation. She flew over the two graves and sang with the CD the song that was being played with the CD.

"Hitomi no oku ga boyake te mie nai  
kokoro no soko no kimochi wa aru no ?

sekai no subete wo te ni shi ta toshite mo  
sore ga anata no shiawase na no ?

Why? kodoku na sora wo miageru no ?  
Why? waratte mise te yo

kotoba ni suru no ga heta na  
anata no seikaku wakaru kara

tooi mukashi ni nani ga atta no ?  
shisen wo sorasu anata no hitomi ni

hitori de samishii yoru ni dakishime rareru  
sonna atataka sa shitteru ?

Why? doushite katachi ni kodawaru no ?  
Why? kokoro wo hirai te  
ookina nimotsu wo seotta  
anata wo ukeire rareru chikara  
aru wa shinji te mi te ?  
Ohh..Yeaahh

jiyuu na hito wa bukiyou de ?  
jiyuu na hito wa fuan de ?

Why? kodoku na sora wo miageru no ?  
Why? waratte mise te yo  
kotoba ni suru no ga heta na  
anata no seikaku wakaru kara  
shinji te mi te"

The CD stopped. I put my hand on the book and opened a portal...

* * *

I was unready for a loneliness such as the black empty void held over their grave. I took one last look back at the world we had cleaned from its murderous pollution, reminding myself that no matter what, I was never to forget the experiences that happened here. Especially for those of the people who I met in an empty world full of oily black water.

The portal closed, and we were now inside of the Timegates world traveling again. I could see myself now,m staring into emptiness and walking down these blue rocked paths to the next world awaiting our secrets to be re-obtained. It seemed impossible to stay together when the three of us were together, because the paths started to move as we walked on them. Yukia had to fly me back to the group just a moment ago.

Finally, a doorway opened up. We walked in cautiously, so we wouldn't fall down and hurt ourselves again. With our luck, we stepped off onto ground this time.

The world we were idling in was similar to Order. The land floated in space, and the ground was giving off breathable air, even though thee was no vegetation of any kind roaming the floors.

I looked into the pale blue sky as it started to darken into a harsh aura. Then the book flipped to an open page.

"Maria Jegglyang, the last mage of the pact, was the lightning controlling catalyst that started the end of the world." I stared at the book expecting more, but it was silent.

Maria was in front of us sipping blue tea at a Cafe nearby. It reminded me of m home café.

She stood up and stared with her aquamarine eyes and blue curly hair at the sky, and shot lightning into the air.

I looked up, and out of nowhere the Timegate had been revealed. No meteor, just a floating Timegate.


	21. End - Part 2

Uhhhh, what happened to me while I was explaining what happened?

Everything went dark right after I looked into the Timegate. I closed my eyes, and embraced my darkness. As if by the magic we were following, a voice spoke out. Many of them.

"Jennabell!"

"Jennabell!"

"Jennabell!"

"Jennabell!"

"Jennabell!"

"Jennabell!"

"Jennabell!"

"Jennabell!"

"Jennabell!"

"Jennabell!"

"Jennabell!"

"Jennabell!"

"Jennabell!"

"Jennabell!"

"Jennabell!"

"Jennabell!"

"Jenna, wake up my darling."

I opened my eyes and took a step back. What I saw, was impossible. The lights, the smells and the several people I recognized. Was I dead, because it felt like it. I couldn't have been happier where I was now. This was The City of Lost Saga, Lost Saga City. It was nothing that I had ever imagined it to be. I turned to the one person among my friends who stood out the most.

"Mom?"


	22. Ending notice

If you thought the story was over, then you have another thing coming. If you want to read more, then please visit either where ill be posting the rest of my stories from now on, or continue with Fanfiction. Within the next year, we'll pick up where we left off. Until then, Jennabell and Luci- I mean Frankie Cienki Signing Out.

Keep reading! Book 2!


End file.
